Conoce el dolor
by cristina swift
Summary: ¿Y si Momo Hinamori no era la dulce e inocente chica que Hitsugaya pensaba que era? HitsuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo :D Sé que es una mala sinopsis, gomennasai _ pero ya descubriréis a que me refiero. Y sip, esta vez va a ser una historia larga (no podría deciros de cuanto), y es totalmente Ooc, sobre todo por parte de Hinamori, pero también de Hitsugaya. Aviso que va a haber alguna mención a alguna pareja secundaria, como IchiRuki. Así que, si tenéis tiempo, pasaros a leer ^^ espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

* * *

Amaneció bastante nublado aquel día en la sociedad de almas. Hinamori se desesperezó de forma lenta y entreabrió un ojo para ver como la luz se filtraba a través de la ventana de su habitación. Tras quedarse un par de minutos boca arriba, mirando hacia la nada, decidió levantarse. Era hora de aprovechar el día. Se colocó su traje de shinigami y recogió su pelo oscuro en su habitual moño. Tras volver a mirarse en el espejo, decidió que estaba lista para salir. En el exterior hacía un poco de frío. No ese tipo de frío que se calaba hasta los huesos y que te hacía querer abrigarte con todo tu armario, sino una especie de frío húmedo que aún era suficiente para causarle un pequeño escalofrio a la chica. Continuó en dirección a la Quinta División, donde su capitán y novio, Aizen-sama le esperaba. Ella sentía una adoración demasiado fuerte por él, aunque no sabía si podía considerarse amor. Aun así aceptó la relación. A pesar de no ser lo que ella siempre había soñado. Aizen-sama siempre le decía que era una estúpida y una inútil que no sabía hacer nada bien, la trataba fatal. Aunque a veces él se comportaba de forma dulce, lo que suponía que eso era el incentivo que ella tenía para no dejarlo.

-Buenos días, Hinamori – saludó el aludido – No te ves mal hoy.

-Buenos días, Aizen-sama – el hombre depositó un casto beso en los finos labios de la muchacha y se fue de nuevo a su trabajo.

Ella se sentó en la mesa de su despacho y comenzó a trabajar en el papeleo habitual, intentando terminarlo lo antes posible.

* * *

-¡Hinamoooooooooooooooooooori! - una voz melosa, que Momo reconoció enseguida, resonó por el pasillo.

-Buenos días, Matsumoto-san – saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Hinamori – sonrió - ¿Qué tal te va?

-Bien, acabo de comenzar con el papeleo, pero va bien. ¿Necesitabas algo?

-Sí, quería decirte que esta tarde vuelve el capitán Hitsugaya. Él me pidió que te lo dijera.

-¿En serio? - una sensación cálida se extendió por todo su cuerpo - ¡Luego iré a verlo!

-Te veo muy feliz... - Matsumoto alzó una ceja de forma picarona – No me digas que...

-¡No! - Momo se escandalizó - ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero Shiro-chan es mi mejor amigo y hace 1 mes que no lo veo! Lo echo de menos.

-Me apuesto una pierna a que él a ti también – suspiró de forma exagerada – Bueno, nos vemos luego, Hinamori.

-Adiós, Matsumoto-san.

* * *

El papel parecía no acabarse en el escritorio de Hinamori, y ya llevaba 4 horas sin parar, copiando, clasificando, etc. Su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar.

-¿Aún no has terminado? - preguntó una voz desde el fondo – Mira que eres inútil a veces, Hinamori.

Aizen se encontraba mirándola desde la puerta, apoyado levemente en el marco de esta.

-Lo..lo siento, Aizen-sama – Momo agachó la cabeza – Hago lo que puedo.

-Seguro, se ve que no puedes hacer una a derechas. En fin, espero que para esta noche lo tengas todo acabado, tenemos que ir a una cena de capitanes, pero tiene que acompañarnos alguien.

-¿Y quieres que vaya yo? - preguntó la morena dudosa.

-¿Quién si no? Tú estás saliendo conmigo. No queda otra.

* * *

Hinamori corrió lo máximo que pudo a través de todas las calles de la Sociedad de Almas, siendo su única meta aquel parque que estaba a las afueras. Sentía que le faltaba el aliento, pero no podía llegar más tarde de lo que ya de por sí hacía. Su pelo ya se encontraba todo revuelto y apenas quedaba nada del pulcro moño que se había hecho por la mañana, pero no le importaba. Sabía que él nunca le recriminaría por eso.

Al fin alcanzó a divisar aquellos árboles verdes y frondosos que tanto le gustaban de aquel parque. No era en sí un parque como tal, sino más bien como un pequeño monte. Una figura se divisaba a lo lejos. Estaba sentada en el suelo, su espalda apoyada contra el árbol. Momo sonrió.

-¡Shiro-chaaaaaaaaaan! - gritó alegre mientras llegaba.

Hitsugaya se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus pantalones.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames capitán Hit...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque los brazos de Hinamori rodearon su cuello en un gran abrazo. La fuerza del choque hizo que el chico trastabillara y cayera hacia atrás, haciendo que gimiera de dolor cuando tocó el suelo.

-Vaya, Hinamori, mira que eres burra – suspiró con fuerza, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Momo se incorporó, quedando sentada sobre él, pero no pareció importarle.

-Lo siento, Hitsugaya-kun – sacudió la cabeza - ¡pero es que hace un mes que no te veía! Te echaba de menos.

-Yo también te he echado de menos.

Momo se incorporó y también lo hizo Hitsugaya, haciendo que justo después la chica volviera a echarle los brazos al cuello, pero más suave que la vez anterior. Hitsugaya también la abrazó, rodeando su delicado cuerpo con sus manos.

-¿Qué tal te fue? - preguntó Hinamori cuando se sentaron después de aquel abrazo.

-Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues saliendo con Aizen? - el tono de voz del chico dejaba ver claramente que no le gustaba ni un pelo que su mejor amiga estuviera con aquel desgraciado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla tan mal? Si ella era tan...perfecta.

-¿Estás herido? - preguntó Momo en cambio, tratando de evitar el tema.

-Hinamori – le frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? - esta hizo un puchero – Sí, sigo saliendo con él.

Hitsugaya suspiró y negó con ímpetu.

-Ya sabes mi opinión sobre esto.

Momo no dijo nada, simplemente miró hacia adelante.

Fue el chico quien rompió el silencio.

-Tienes el pelo hecho un desastre – rió Hitsugaya, sacudiéndo el cabello de la chica.

-¡Oye! - refunfuñó Momo – no me ha dado tiempo a peinarme, he venido corriendo para verte.

El chico llevó sus manos hasta el tocado que mantenía sujeto el pelo de la chica y lo quitó, dejando que la melena oscura de Momo cayera suelta. Tenía el pelo liso y hasta el cuello. Hitsugaya pensó que ella se veía hasta aún más hermosa con el pelo suelto. Si es que eso era siquiera posible. Momo se sonrojó.

-No me gusta llevar el pelo suelto, me veo...rara.

-Pues yo creo que te ves preciosa – contradijo él, sin pensar. Momo abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa y se sonrojó aún más. Pero esta vez el sonrojo fue bilateral, pues a él también le pasó. No sabía lo que había dicho hasta que lo dijo.

-Oh vamos, ¡no mientas! - rió Momo, quien se había recuperado de aquel repentino cumplido.

Los minutos pasaron y su conversación se alargó por horas, siendo objeto de risas, regañinas, miradas de preocupación y...algo más. Aquel sentimiento que flotaba entre ambos era palpable hasta en la tierra, pero ni ellos mismos se daban cuenta de eso. Quizás no sabían nada. O quizás no querían admitirlo, como cierto capitán...

-Hinamori... - comenzó el chico.

-¿Si?

-¿Vas a ir a la cena de capitanes esta noche? - preguntó.

-Sí.

-Bien, quiero decirte una cosa cuando estemos allí. ¿Podrás encontrarme un hueco?

-Claro – Hinamori sonrió.

-Gracias – y le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Momo se miró al espejo por quincuagésima vez aquella noche. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro de tirantes gruesos. El cuello era redondo pero desembocaba en un V en su espalda. Desde la cadera hasta arriba había un fino encaje de flores negras que recaía sobre la tela oscura. La falda del vestido, por otro lado, era plisada pero con un poco de vuelo, y le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. También llevaba el pelo suelto. Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de Hitsugaya-kun diciéndole que se veía preciosa. ¿A qué había venido aquello? Seguro que estaba bromeando y quería reírse de ella. Aún así no pudo evitar sentir una calidez en su estómago que nunca había sentido antes, como si muchos bichitos estuvieran campando allí a sus anchas. Se revisó de nuevo (podría haber desgastado el espejo) y salió finalmente de su habitación.

Aizen-sama la esperaba de pie sobre la puerta de la Quinta División. Vestía una chaqueta y un pantalón negros, con una camiseta blanca. Aunque fuera bastante simple, se veía guapo.

-Buenas noches, Hinamori – saludó, dándole un beso bastante intenso a la chica, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera. Cuando ambos se separaron, Hinamori apenas podía respirar.

-Bu...buenas noches, Aizen-sama – intentó responder.

-Estás hecha un desastre cuando llevas un vestido, chica. ¿Y desde cuándo llevas el pelo suelto? – le dijo de forma despectiva y Hinamori sintió como su ánimo decaía. ¿Tan mal se veía? Ella realmente había pensado que se veía decente...Y Hitsugaya le había dicho a la tarde que estaba ''preciosa'' con el pelo suelto. ¿Acaso de verdad la había engañado y se veía tan mal? No pensaba que el chico fuera capaz de tal cosa.

Avergonzada, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se atusó el vestido. Después comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la estancia donde se llevaba a cabo la cena. Todos los capitanes estaba allí, con sus respectivos acompañantes, aunque algunos iban solos. Hitsugaya iba acompañado de Matsumoto, quien corrió a darle un abrazo nada más verla.

-¡Kyaaaa, Hinamori! ¡Te ves muy guapa! - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella sí que se veía guapa, pensó Hinamori. Con un vestido de seda de color malva, en forma de V por delante, resaltando así aquel buen dotado pecho que la mujer poseía. Sus curvas quedaban realzadas con la falda que caía en una cascada de volantes hasta la rodilla. La verdad es que aquel color le quedaba muy bien con su pelo naranja. Podía imaginar por qué Hitsugaya había querido ir con ella, a parte de ser su teniente. El simple hecho de pensarlo hizo que en ella naciera una sensación que no había sentido nunca. Quería _matar_ a Matsumoto. ¿Desde cuando ella había sido tan violenta? Un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que ella diera un pequeño gritito y cayera al suelo, alcanzando a ver como Hitsugaya se lanzaba a cogerla.

* * *

_''Momo se encontraba dentro de la oscuridad. No veía nada más. No sentía nada más. No había nada más. Poco a poco pudo ver algo, un resplandor de luz. Se encontró a ella misma desnuda, sentada y atada de manos. Su pelo estaba suelto y revuelto. Unos pasos muy suaves se escucharon. Momo tembló. Una figura femenina se colocó en frente de ella. Y el shock le golpeó. Era ella. La chica que se encontraba delante de Momo no era nada más ni nada menos que ella misma. Pero había algo diferente. Y era, sobre todo, su mirada. Tenía la mirada de una psicópata. Las pupilas muy dilatadas y un brillo oscuro que la hacía estremecerse. También se encontraba desnuda, pero parte de su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre. Y un cuchillo jamonero que goteaba sangre se encontraba en su mano. La Momo oscura sonrió. Una sonrisa oscura y loca. Su risa retumbó como un eco por aquel lugar. Momo intentó zafarse de sus ataduras, pero no podía moverse. Aquella Momo loca se acercó hasta la verdadera Momo, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos. _

_-Tú quieres hacerlo, Momo – dijo. Su voz sonaba aún más psicópata de lo que ella esperaba – Quieres matar a Matsumoto. Porque ella está con él. Y ambas sabemos que aquel chico solo te pertenece a ti, ¿no crees? Si la mataras...no volvería a meterse en tu camino. Él sería solo para ti. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Únete a mi..._

_-¡No! - gritó Hinamori, por fin pudiendo encontrar su voz - ¿Unirme a ti? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Quién eres? ¡No voy a matar a Matsumoto! ¡Ella es mi amiga!_

_-¿Ella es tu amiga? Tú no tienes amigos, Momo...estás sola, a excepción de mi. Yo soy tu único soporte. Si ella es realmente tu amiga, ¿cómo es que dejas que toque lo que es tuyo?_

_-Él no es mio – refutó la verdadera Momo._

_-Pero quieres, ansías, deseas, que lo sea. Lo sabes._

_-¿Quién eres? - volvió a preguntar._

_-Yo soy tú. No te preocupes, sé que algún día vendrás a buscarme. Pronto...muy pronto...''_

* * *

-¡Hinamori! ¡Hinamori! - la voz de Hitsugaya la despertó. Ella aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición que cuando había caído hacía ¿cuánto? - ¿Estás bien?

Ella se incorporó con un poco de dificultad, su respiración agitada.

-S...sí. No sé que me ha pasado, lo siento.

-Siempre dando problemas, para variar – se quejó Aizen – Anda, vamos adentro. Sin darle tiempo a protestar y ante la mirada de un muy enfadado Hitsugaya, entraron al salón.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Hitsugaya es tan kawaii *-* dejadme algún review, quiero conocer vuestra opinión ^^ Nos leemos en la próxima actualización - Cris. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, una semana más, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia ^^ Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo-sensei. **

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema. La formalidad de los capitanes era demasiada, así que no se hablaba mucho a excepción de algún tema de carácter militar.

Hitsugaya encontró la mirada de Hinamori y le pidió que si podían hablar. El chico tenía algo muy importante que decirle y no sabía si podía esperar más. ¿Qué le había pasado a la chica antes? La verdad es que estaba muy preocupado, por lo que no estaba seguro de si lo que le iba a decir era bueno o no. Qué más daba.

Cuando todos salieron al jardín a charlar y tomar alguna que otra copa, el chico cogió a Momo del brazo y la arrastró lejos de allí.

-Por fin a solas – suspiró Hitsugaya - ¿Por qué llevas el pelo en una coleta? - la miró refunfuñando – Te dije que estabas más guapa con el pelo suelto – Y le quitó la coleta.

-Bueno... - ella hizo una mueca, abochornada – Aizen-sama me dijo que no le gustaba con el pelo suelto.

El chico hizo un sonido de desaprobación.

-Por cierto – la cogió de la mano y le hizo dar una vuelta – este vestido te sienta muy bien. Estás realmente preciosa.

Hinamori no supo que decir. ¿Cómo podía decirle _su_ Shiro-chan aquellas cosas y el hombre que debía de decírselas no lo hacía?

-Aizen-sama me dijo que me veo desastrosa en un vestido.

Hitsugaya bufó.

-Ese gilipollas – Momo le dio un golpecito en el brazo debido a su lenguaje - ¿Qué? ¡Si es verdad! O es ciego o es gay, porque para no darse cuenta es una de las dos cosas. No sé como puedes seguir con él, ¡te trata fatal!

Ella no le dijo nada, simplemente miró al suelo.

-Bueno, vamos a lo que quería decirte – dijo el chico finalmente, consiguiendo que Momo lo mirara – El caso es que este mes que he pasado fuera me ha hecho replantearme las cosas...y bueno, ya lo sabía desde antes, pero no tenía el valor de decírtelo. Escúchame, Hinamori. Aunque Aizen te diga que eres una estúpida y una imbécil, para mi, tú eres perf...

-Oh, Hinamori estás aquí – la voz de Aizen interrumpió aquello que el chico estaba tratando de decir - ¿Qué haces con el capitán Hitsugaya?

-A..Aizen-sama – lo miró, pero se arrepintió de aquello al instante. Su mirada era gélida, más aún que la que Hitsugaya solía portar. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Era ese tipo de miedo que te dejaba paralizada en el sitio y por más que pensaras _tengo que salir corriendo de aquí como sea _ nunca lo hacías. Sus ojos dejaban ver que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que estuvieran hablando solos. Como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes, oye.

-Simplemente estábamos teniendo una agradable charla, capitán Aizen – el tono de voz de Toshiro derrochaba desprecio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirle en un momento así? Ahora tenía que volver a reunir el valor para decirle todo aquello a Hinamori. Maldita sea.

-¿En serio? Bueno, no querría molestaros. ¿Pero he de recalcar el hecho de que ella es _mi_ novia? - Aizen parecía escupir cada una de las palabras pronunciadas.

-No hace falta que lo hagas. Pero, con todo el respeto, no me hace ni puta gracia que lo sea. Tú no te mereces a alguien como ella.

-¿Te refieres a que ella es demasiada poca cosa para mi? Porque si es así, yo ya...

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso de Hinamori! - el grito interruptor de Toshiro sorprendió a ambos - ¿Ella demasiada poca cosa para ti? ¡Tú eres la poca cosa! Ella se merece a alguien mucho mejor...

-¿Alguien como tú, capitán Hitsugaya? - inquirió mordazmente Aizen – Oh, vamos. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que estás ena...

-¡Callaros los dos! - gritó Hinamori, haciendo que ambos se voltearan a verla – Por favor, dejad de pelearos. Ya es suficiente.

Aizen no dijo una palabra, simplemente agarró a Momo del brazo y se la llevó lejos de allí, sin darle tiempo a protestar.

-¡Que sea la última vez que me faltas el respeto de esa forma!

Un golpe sordo se escuchó después de aquel grito.

Momo se llevó la mano a la mejilla derecha, la cual estaba dolorida. Aizen la había arrastrado hasta su dormitorio. No había nadie que pudiera escucharles por allí, así que el hombre no se retractó de gritarle bien fuerte. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Hinamori, incluso cuando ella no quería llorar.

-Ahora vete, quiero estar solo. La verdad es que no sé ni que hago contigo, la mayoría del tiempo pienso que estaría mucho mejor sin ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinamori alcanzó a llegar a su cuarto y quitarse simplemente el vestido para después tumbarse en la cama. Solamente quería quedarse ahí y llorar. Su cara ya no dolía, pero iba a quedar un feo hematoma que tendría que tapar con maquillaje. Odiaba a Aizen. Ahora sí que realmente lo odiaba. Pero tenía miedo de cómo el podría reaccionar ante eso. Por otro lado, aún no podía dejar de pensar en los momentos anteriores...¿qué le habría querido decir Toshiro? Estaba realmente ansiosa por saberlo.

Después de calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón y, una vez que las lágrimas dejaron de bañar su cara y su cuello, Momo por fin pudo encontrar el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

-Auch – se quejó Hinamori mientras se tapaba el hematoma. La verdad es que dolía bastante, pero pudo taparlo lo suficiente para que no se notara a no ser que miraras muy muy fijamente.

Llegó a la hora justa a la Quinta División. No vio a Aizen por ningún lado y ella daba gracias por eso. Sabía que no sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Así que simplemente entró a su lugar de trabajo habitual y comenzó con el papeleo diario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El atardecer caía sobre la Sociedad de Almas. El cielo se tornaba entre rojo y naranja, ambos colores jugaban por ver quien dominaba aquella inmensidad. De todos los colores, el rojo es el más rápido. Hinamori sabía que por eso el atardecer tenía ese color rojizo. Las nubes flotaban libres, de diferente formas y tamaños, como nubes de algodón. Parecían tan suaves e inalcanzables...Tan ensimismada iba que no se fijó en una piedra que había en el suelo, y acabó cayendo para darse de bruces contra el duro terreno. Momo maldijo su mala suerte. Se incorporó con un poco de dificultad y vio que tenía algún que otro sollejón en las manos y en las rodillas, donde uno de ellos sangraba un poco. Como si importara mucho.

Se iba a levantar cuando vio a Hitsugaya salir de la Tercera División junto a una muchacha que no había visto nunca. Era una muchacha muy bonita. Su pelo era de color berenjena oscuro y su rostro estaba acentuado por unos grandes ojos azul oscuro. Hitsugaya no sonreía, a diferencia de la chica, pero parecía prestar mucha atención a la conversación. Aquellos sentimientos que Momo tuvo la pasada noche, cuando vio a Toshiro con Matsumoto volvieron a florecer. Su cabeza hizo un ''click'' y ella cayó redonda al suelo.

''_La oscuridad volvía a abrazar a Momo. Aquella sensación se sentía familiar. Casi esperaba volver a encontrarse de la misma forma, atada y desnuda. Pero no fue así. Sí que estaba desnuda, pero no estaba atada. Sin embargo, la sangre cubría su brazo izquierdo y parte de esa zona del pecho. No se sorprendió cuando al levantar la vista volvió a encontrarse con la otra Momo._

_-Te dije que volverías muy pronto – rió._

_-¿Se puede saber quién eres y qué hago aquí?_

_-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Yo, Momo Hinamori, soy tú. Soy tu parte oscura y que predomina sobre ti. Todos piensan que eres tan buena, tan inocente...pero no lo eres, ¿verdad? Dime Momo, ¿qué sientes cuando lo ves con otra chica?_

_-No sé a qué te refieres..._

_-No te mientas a ti misma – volvió a reírse – Dilo. Di lo que sientes._

_-Yo..._

_-Hazlo._

_-Quiero matar. Quiero matar a cualquier chica que se acerque a Toshiro y que no sea yo._

_-Muy bien – la Momo oscuro parecía realmente satisfecha - ¿Sabes por qué es eso? Supongo que no. Pero tienes que unirte a mi..._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con unirme a ti?_

_-Simplemente, fusiónate con la oscuridad, Hinamori...entrégate a ella y abre las puertas de un nuevo mundo, lleno de sangre y placer._

_-¿Esto es real? - quiso saber la verdadera Momo - ¿O me estoy volviendo loca?_

_-Ya veo. Pero sé que pronto te unirás a mi...Y chica, tú no te estás volviendo loca. Tú ya estás loca...''_

Hinamori despertó de un sobresalto en un cuarto que no supo reconocer. La cama tenía unas sábanas de color blanco inmaculado, pero ahora estaban bastante mojadas debido a todo lo que había sudado. Su pelo se encontraba semi-recogido, gracias a que la mitad del moño se había salido de su sitio, y estaba todo revuelto. Al fondo del cuarto había una silla donde se encontraba su ropa, llevándole a darse cuenta de que solo llevaba sus bragas puestas, lo que hizo que se cubriera inmediatamente con las sábanas. La ventana estaba al lado de la silla y tenía las cortinas, de color azul pálido, echadas. Un armario de color madera se situaba en el otro extremo. Su respiración se encontraba muy alterada y su vista estaba nublada, pero pudo ver un vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, así que estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo. Dio un par de sorbos, haciendo que su garganta seca diera saltitos de alegría. El agua estaba muy fría, pero fue lo suficiente para despejarle la mente y preguntarse donde demonios estaba. La puerta se abrió con un suave ruido, haciendo que Momo soltara el vaso del repullo.

-Vaya, veo que ya te has despertado – la voz de Hitsugaya rompió el silencio – Menudo susto me has dado, mujer.

Hinamori estaba más preocupada ahora por el hecho de que había derramado todo el vaso de agua sobre la ya mojada cama, pero lo volvió a colocar en la mesita. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era Toshiro quien estaba delante de ella.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, cubriéndose aún más con las sábanas, haciendo que Hitsugaya esbozara una leve sonrisa - ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa – respondió el tan tranquilo.

-¿Se puede saber qué hago aquí y desnuda? - el sonrojo de Hinamori era visible a 5km de distancia.

-Pues a ver, empecemos por el hecho de que te he encontrado desmayada en mitad de la calle y no te despertabas. Así que te traje aquí a mi casa y te tumbé en la cama. Justo después comenzaste a gritar y sudar, así que tuve que quitarte la ropa. Tranquila, no me he aprovechado de ti ni nada por el estilo, sabes que nunca te haría daño – aclaró el chico ante la horrorizada mirada de Hinamori.

-¡Eres un pervertido! - le gritó ella y él puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida – Ahora sal y deja que me vista.

-No es como si no hubiera visto nada antes...¡hey! - Hitsugaya fue interrumpido cuando Momo le tiró una almohada – Está bien, está bien, ya me voy.

Mientras se colocaba su ropa (la cual estaba un poco sudada), Momo solo podía pensar en aquel ''sueño extraño''. ¿Quién era esa mujer que era exactamente igual que ella? ¿Qué quería decir con que estaba loca? ¿Y a qué se refería con eso de ''matar''? Hinamori estaba hecha un galimatías y de los grandes. Pero tampoco quería darle mucha importancia al asunto. No es como si pudiera ir y decirle a cualquiera: ''hey, tengo sueños extraños sobre mi misma llena de sangre y hablando con otra que parece ser yo y que está obsesionada con la oscuridad y matar a cualquiera que se le acerque a Hitsugaya''. De todas formas, ¿por qué quería matar a cualquier mujer que se acercara a Toshiro? Acaso eran...¿celos?

-Vaya, ya estás aquí.

Toshiro estaba sentado en un futón en el salón y bebiendo de una pequeña taza de té sobre la mesa. Hinamori nunca había estado antes en la casa de Toshiro, y la verdad es que no le sorprendió mucho. Era como ella se la había imaginado. No tenía ninguna decoración, a excepción de un par de cuadros. Una mesa cuadrada se situaba en el centro y justo en frente había una televisión plana pero que estaba apagada. Ya no había nada más, a excepción de las puertas y un par de ventanas que mostraban las vistas de una montaña. Unas vistas preciosas, realmente, y más en ese momento, que se podían ver los colores del atardecer fusionados con las montañas.

-¿Quieres algo de té? - preguntó el chico.

Hinamori negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, si ya te encuentras mejor, podrías explicarme qué puñetas es lo que te sucede, porque ya te has desmayado dos veces. Al menos que yo sepa.

Momo inspiró con fuerza.

-No lo sé, Shiro-chan...realmente no lo sé. Simplemente mi cabeza duele mucho y entonces me desmayo. Pero no tengo ni idea de a qué se debe.

-Deberías ir al médico...

-¡No! - gritó Momo, sorprendiendo a Toshiro, quien arqueó una ceja – Quiero decir, que no hace falta. Se me pasará.

Hitsugaya no dijo nada, pero no parecía en absoluto convencido.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Momo decidió sentarse en el futón al frente de la mesa, en vez de quedarse allí de pie. Poco después, Hitsugaya habló.

-¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta? Un poco de aire fresco te vendrá bien.

-¡Whoaaaaaaa! - gritó Hinamori - ¡Esto es tan bonito!

Habían ido a la pradera de la montaña que se veía a través de la ventana del salón del capitán. Todo estaba realmente verde. Solo había un árbol, una encina, para ser más exactos. Pero la pradera era preciosa. Por un lado, se extendía todo un campo de amapolas, bañando la pradera de rojo. Por otro lado, se extendían miles de plantas de lavanda, tiñéndola de morado. Hitsugaya sonrió de ver a Momo tan feliz, parecía una niña pequeña a la que le habían regalado un caramelo. El chico se sentó a la sombra del árbol y observó a Hinamori recoger flores y saltar de aquí para allá. Eso le hizo pensar. Aún quería decirle todo lo que no pudo decirle el día anterior, pero estaba realmente preocupado por la salud de la chica. Y no es como si no se hubiese dado cuenta del hematoma que ella tenía en el rostro, pero sabía que Hinamori no querría hablar de ello. Iba a matar a ese maldito de Aizen por ponerle una mano encima a la chica. A su Hinamori. Aunque claro, él no podía reclamarla como suya. Ella era tan perfecta, tan inocente, tan buena. No podía ni siquiera pensar que ella pudiera fijarse ni por un momento en él, tan frío y borde. Tan distinto a ella. Pero para él, Hinamori era como su rayo de luz. Lo único que le mantenía cuerdo y le hacía querer seguir adelante. Si la perdía, estaba acabado. ¿Acaso no se hizo él shinigami para protegerla? Por eso prefería tenerla aunque solo fuera como una amiga, antes que simplemente no tenerla en su vida. Pero eso no significaba que iba a permitir que Aizen la tratara de aquella forma. ¡Ni de coña!

Se levantó y se acercó con delicadeza hasta Hinamori, quien estaba agachada recogiendo alguna que otra flor.

-¡Buh! - le gritó al oído

Hinamori dio un grito y se cayó hacia adelante del susto, haciendo que Toshiro comenzara a reírse.

-¡Oye! - refunfuñó Momo - ¡Menudo susto me has dado!

Pero ella también se rió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hinamori...

-¿Si?

-Aún no te he dicho aquello que quería contarte...

Ambos estaban tumbados a la sombra del árbol, y observaban las estrellas, pues ya se había hecho de noche. Momo se incorporó y lo miró.

-Cierto, cuéntamelo.

Hitsugaya también se incorporó.

-Pues...a ver. Sé que me vas a decir que ha sido por que te has caído o cualquier chorrada, pero sé que ese moratón te lo ha hecho ese hijo de puta de Aizen – Momo quiso decir algo, pero Toshiro no le dejó – No, no, no. Déjame hablar. A ver, sé que me lo vas a negar y todo eso. Pero te conozco, Hinamori. Y quiero que sepas que aunque Aizen te diga que eres una estúpida, una inútil, que no sabes hacer nada bien, que te ves hecha un desastre en un vestido y que tu pelo es horrible, que eres malísima contando alguna broma porque siempre la arruinas, etc; tú para mi eres preciosa, increíble, divertida e irresistible. Todo lo que siempre he querido. Y sé que probablemente no sea suficientemente bueno para ti, pero me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Y yo, sin dudarlo, te trataría mejor que Aizen. Porque él es un capullo que no te merece. No digo que yo lo haga, pero al menos intentaría hacerte feliz.

Hinamori no sabía que decir. De todo lo que había pensado que Hitsugaya podía decirle, eso era lo menos que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Pero algo o, mejor dicho, alguien, se retorcía feliz en su fuero interno. Una sensación cálida que nunca antes había experimentado se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y la dejó aturdida por unos momentos (NT: no es un orgasmo lol). Los bichitos, por otra parte, volvieron a acampar en el vientre de la chica, creando una sensación extraña pero agradable a la vez.

-Yo...no sé que decir, Shiro-chan...

-No tienes que decir nada – Hitsugaya suspiró y desvió su mirada al cielo.

-Tú también me gustas.

Esto hizo que el chico se girara con rapidez a mirarla.

-¿Qué...?

-Tú también me gustas, Shiro-chan. A mi nunca me gustó Aizen-sama. Ni siquiera sé por qué estaba saliendo con él. Mis sentimientos, de una manera u otra, siempre me decían que a quien quería era a ti.

Hitsugaya parecía como si se encontrara en un sueño del que no quisiera despertar, un sueño de esos donde hay mucho chocolate y nubes de algodón.

-Hinamori... - dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo...puedo besarte?

La chica enarcó una ceja.

-Esas cosas no se preguntan, tonto.

Toshiro se acercó hasta Momo y llevó una mano hasta su cara, acariciando el hematoma en el lado derecho con mucha suavidad, para después depositar un pequeño beso. Con la otra mano acarició la otra mejilla, con tanta delicadeza como si la chica estuviera hecha de cristal y fuera a romperse en sus manos. Después, con una lentitud que a Momo le pareció dolorosa, el chico colocó sus labios sobre los de ella. Al principio, simplemente fue ese roce. Después, de forma inexperta, los labios de él comenzaron a moverse sobre los de ella. Las manos de Hinamori fueron al cuello del chico, mientras que las manos de este fueron a las caderas de ella, subiéndola con suavidad a su regazo. El beso continuó dulce y lento, sin ningún tipo de presión por parte de ambos.

Se separaron cuando la falta de aire fue más necesaria que el deseo de continuar con aquel beso. Entonces, aún con la respiración entrecortada, ambos sonrieron.

**Por favor, dejad algún review, acepto cualquier opinión, crítica, tomatazos..okay no, lol. Nos leemos pronto :D - Cris. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, hola ^^ una semana más, os traigo la actualización de este fanfic. Aviso que contiene un poco de violencia y ecchi.**

**También darle las gracias a Guest y a SaNGreX por sus reviews, me alegraron mucho :D**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

-Entonces...¿estás rompiendo conmigo? - Aizen cuestionó.

-Sí.

Finalmente, Hinamori pudo contarle a Aizen de su ''relación'' con Hitsugaya y que ella estaba enamorada de él. Pero la verdad es que estaba asustada de la reacción del hombre.

-Pues me parece bien. De todas formas, pensaba dejarte. No eres lo suficientemente mujer para mi. Que te vaya bien – y con un gesto de cabeza, se fue.

Momo se quedó un poco sorprendida. Se daba cuenta ahora de lo poco que ella le había importado a su capitán. No es como si a ella le interesara eso en algún punto.

El día anterior, cuando ya hizo demasiado tarde como para siquiera ver algo, Hitsugaya la acompañó hasta su casa. Y antes de irse le dio un pequeño beso. Hinamori aún no podía quitarse la sensación de los labios del chico sobre los de ella. Se sentía tan...no había palabras para describirlo. Algo sonrojada, se dirigió hasta la Tercera División, queriendo sorprender al chico.

Toshiro estaba haciendo su papeleo habitual, pero la misma chica del día anterior, la del pelo color berenjena, estaba sentada a su lado, haciendo lo que parecía ser transcibir algo. Su cabeza volvió a dolerle de forma insoportable, pero se resistió a caerse. Se sujetó al pomo de la puerta e intentó ahuyentar la oscuridad que quería envolverla. Si tan solo pudiera hacer eso siempre...

-¿Hinamori? - la voz de Hitsugaya fue lo que consiguió mantenerla definitivamente en sus cabales - ¿Estás bien? No me digas que vuelves a...

-¡No! Estoy bien – la chica sonrió – Simplemente quería venir a verte. Ya le he dicho...eso a Aizen-sama. La verdad es que le ha dado totalmente igual.

-¿En serio? ¡Pues entonces es perfecto! - Histugaya sonrió ampliamente, lo que pareció extrañar a la chica-berenjena.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿quiere que vaya a por un vaso de agua o algo? La chica no parece encontrase muy bien.

-No necesito nada que provenga de ti, gracias – respondió Hinamori en un tono frío, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes. Hinamori _nunca_ se comportaba de forma déspota con nadie.

-Esto... - Toshiro no sabía que decir o hacer para eliminar la tensión - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No hace falta – Hinamori sonrió sarcásticamente – Pero que me acompañe ella.

A la chica parecía hacerle la misma gracia aquella proposición que chupar un cubo lleno de erizos, pero no puso objección alguna y se levantó para acompañarla. Hinamori, para sorpresa de todos, se acercó a Hitsugaya y, pillándolo desprevenido, le dio un pequeño pero intenso beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tú eres la teniente Hinamori, de la Quinta División, ¿verdad? - cuestionó la muchacha con lo que parecía mucho esfuerzo mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-Ajá.

Momo se estaba replanteando la idea de haber dicho que le acompañara la chica-berenjena. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que le acompañara el chico.

-¿Y tú eres...? - quiso saber una vez que habían llegado al final del trayecto.

-Me llamo Eneri. Soy una de las ayudantes de la Tercera División – la chica se mostraba realmente orgullosa de su posición.

-¿Te gusta el capitán Hitsugaya? - Momo no se retractó, fue direcamente al grano del tema.

-¿Qué...?

-Te he preguntado que si te gusta el capitán. _Mi_ novio. ¿Tengo que repetirlo?

-Yo...

-Escucha una cosa, bonita... - Momo se acercó mucho a Eneri, sus labios quedaron pegados al oído de la chica – Si te vuelvo a ver a menos de dos metros de él, te mataré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Oh dios mio! - se quejaba Hinamori tumbada en su cama - ¿Pero qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Cómo he podido decirle eso a la chica? ¡Pero si solo es su ayudante! Madre mia, estoy peor de lo que pensaba.

Hinamori no quería dormirse. Sabía que si lo hacía, la Momo oscura aparecería. No sabía cómo, pero lo sabía. Lo sentía en todas sus células. Su corazón latía acelerado y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Una sensación extraña se expandía por todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera entumecido. Un flashback demasiado corto apareció en su mente, enviando una corriente de dolor que la dejó tumbada y sin apenas poder respirar. Había sangre y dolor. Mucho dolor. ¿Qué era ese flashback?

Pero Momo, sin saber cómo, acabó dormida.

_''La oscuridad estaba presente. Momo no tenía que cuestionarse nada, sabía donde estaba. Parecía que ahora tenía más control de si misma. Sé levantó y buscó a su yo oscura. No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Estaba apoyada en algo que no pudo distingir, pues la oscuridad bañába todo a excepción de ambos cuerpos. La sonrisa en su rostro denotaba satisfacción. Y locura, por supuesto. Cada vez que la veía, el pelo de la Momo oscura estaba más revuelto y salvaje, pareciera que poco a poco se pudiera convertir en el rey león._

_-Vaya...has tardado menos de lo que pensaba..._

_-Necesito respuestas, yo oscura – a esto la otra chica enarcó una ceja - ¿Eres mi lado...oscuro?_

_-Bueno, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente en contártelo. Sí, soy tu parte oscura. Si llevas tu mente de viaje al pasado, si intentas recordar...sabŕas de donde vengo. Pero tu mente aún es muy delicada para eso...No te esfuerces, solo conseguirías dolor innecesario. Tiempo al tiempo, cariño._

_-¿Estás en mi mente?_

_-Sí y no. _

_-Ah, eso lo aclara mucho._

_-¿Has venido a unirte a mi?_

_-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? - la verdadera Hinamori aún no sabía por qué tendría que hacer eso._

_-Porque tú no eres tú al igual que yo no soy yo si no estamos unidas. Somos ambas partes de un todo. Hay que fusionar para que la verdadera Momo salga a la luz._

_-¿La verdadera Momo mata a gente?_

_-Solo a la que se acerque a Hitsugaya – respondió con tanta tranquilidad, como quien ve llover._

_-¡Pero yo no quiero matar a nadie! - gritó la verdadera Hinamori._

_-Esa no te la crees ni tú, querida. ¿Tengo que recordarte que ha pasado antes? Ni si quiera me has necesitado para eso._

_-¿Pero por qué Toshiro?_

_-No sé...piensa...¿quién ha sido tu soporte emocional todo este tiempo? ¿Y qué pasaría si alguna de esas zorras te lo quitaran?_

_Y ahí tenía toda la razón. El único que la había mantenido cuerda había sido él, sabía que sin Hitsugaya se hubiera vuelto loca. Pero no tenía muy claro el motivo de aquella dependencia._

_-¿Entonces...?_

_La verdadera Hinamori la miró. Analizó a su yo oscuro por unos minutos. Eran tan parecida a ella pero a la vez tan diferente. ¿Y si tenía razón...? ¿Y si ella no era...Momo? ¿Y si tenían que estar unidas para ser quien ella pensaba ser? ¿Quién era Momo Hinamori después de todo? Necesitaba saberlo._

_-Lo haré. Me uniré a ti – respondió con un suspiro._

_-Has hecho la decisión correcta, cariño. Y ahora..._

_La verdadera Momo cayó de un golpe al suelo, no podía moverse. Estaba tumbada, mirando hacia la...nada. Pero el rostro de la otra Momo apareció._

_-Puedes llamarme Dark Momo – dijo esta._

_Entonces, se tumbó sobre ella. Su mano acarició con delicadeza la mejilla derecha de Hinamori. Luego hizo el camino desde su rostro, bajando por su cuello, acariciando su clavícula, dilineando la forma de sus pechos desnudos, la curva de su cadera y su ombligo. Entonces, se colocó entre las piernas de Hinamori y continuó el camino desde su vientre, su ingles, sus muslos, el resto de la pierna y el pie. Después volvió a realizar el mismo camino hacia arriba, con la diferencia de que volvió a colocarse sobre ella, pero tumbada. Luego, la Dark Momo besó a Momo. La chica sintió como el aire era succionado de sus pulmones y pensó que iba ahogarse. Intentó zafarse del agarre de la otra chica, pero se encontró a si misma volviendo a respirar._

_-No dejes que él se te escape... - fue lo último que pudo escuchar de la Dark Momo antes de que ambas desaparecieran en un destello de luz''_

Se levantó sobresaltada de la cama. Su pijama estaba completamente sudado y su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Quería vomitar. Pero algo se sentía diferente. No es que algo hubiera cambiado en si en su cuarto...era ella quien había cambiado. De algún modo u otro. Si era verdad que se había fusionado con la Dark Momo (y no que ella estaba loca de atar), eso significaba que ahora ¿iba a matar? No quería ni siquiera pensar que ella podría hacer eso. Pero cuando antes sentía ganas de matar a cualquier chica que se acercara a Hitsugaya, ella sabía que ahora _las mataría_. Sin dudarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de noche en la Sociedad de Almas, pero las luces de las casas y del alumbrado público lo mantenían todo bastante alumbrado. Momo había salido de su casa para tomar algo de aire, respirar. Para cualquiera que la viera, ella era la misma Hinamori de un par de semanas anteriores. Pero ahora ella llevaba un cuchillo de cocina japonés, que cortaba la carne como si fuera mantequilla. Su mano se sentía firme sobre él, por extraño que pareciera.

Divisó al chico a un par de metros de donde estaba ella y se aceró a él.

-¡Hinamori! - parecía ligeramente sorprendido - ¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde? Vas a coger un resfriado.

-Como si eso importara – murmuró la chica antes de coger al chico del cuello de la camisa y acercarlo a ella para darle un breve beso. Pero, cuando iba a separarse, Hitsugaya la apretó con fuerza contra su fuerte cuerpo y la besó con mayor intensidad.

-Me encanta el chocolate – dijo Hinamori mientras se relamía los labios.

-Lo sé – corroboró el chico – Puedes tener todo el helado que quieras, no hay problema.

Hitsugaya y Hinamori habían ido a una heladería y ella se había lanzado a por el helado de chocolate. Le gustaba mucho.

-Tú también tienes que comer algo – rió ella – Si no voy a parecer toda una glotona.

-¿Qué quieren tomar? - una muchacha de un par de años de edad más se acercó a tomar el pedido. No era una belleza, pero tampoco era fea. La cabeza de Hinamori comenzó a sentirse como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

-Helado de chocolate para ella – respondió Toshiro – Y otro de lo mismo para mi.

-Enseguida se los traigo – dijo con una sonrisa.

La mujer se fue hacia adentro, como si de una top model se tratase. _Puta_.

-¿Por qué estás mirando a esa chica como si quisieras verla retorcerse de dolor? - preguntó el chico, enarcando una ceja.

Hinamori salió de su ensoñación y lo miró.

-No hacía eso – negó con fuerza.

-No, claro que no.

-Oye, voy al baño un momento – indicó Momo, y Hitsugaya simplemente inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

El local era bastante amplio en el interior. Había cinco mesas dispuestas sin ningún orden en específico por el espacio libre. Cada una tenía una carta de las recomendaciones y una cosa de esas donde estaban las servilletas. A la derecha estaban los mostradores de helados. Había de todos los sabores posibles, y se extendía como una hilera multicolor a lo largo del local. Había varias personas por detrás, sirviendo helados en tarrinas o cucuruchos a los hambrientos clientes (NT: No es como si ella no comiera e_e). Los baños estaban al fondo del todo, haciendo esquina con una cristalera. Pero, obviamente, ella no había ido a los servicios. Pegando a la puerta de estos, se encontraba una en la que ponía ''prohibido el paso al personal ajeno''. Momo había visto a la chica de los pedidos entrar ahí. No se lo pensó mucho y avanzó hasta ella. Sin que nadie la viera, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El vaho helado flotaba por toda la habitación. Hacía un frío espantoso. Momo había entrado a una despensa-congelador. Había muchas cajas apiladas, algunas de aspecto más nuevo que otras. Aquella muchacha se encontraba abriendo una de esas con un cúter. La chica levantó la cabeza de su afaenada tarea y la miró sorprendida.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Esto es solo para personal del local – le dijo en un tono frío.

-Lo siento... - Momo intentó poner un tono inocente, lo que pareció funcionarle perfectamente – Yo...buscaba los baños, creo que me he perdido – Esa excusa era malísima.

-Está bien, te enseñaré donde están.

La chica se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pasando al lado de Hinamori. Pero justo cuando la mujer iba a abrir la puerta, Momo la cogió del cuello y la estampó contra esta, impidiendo su movimiento.

-¡Ah! - gritó la muchacha por el golpe - ¿Se puede saber qué...?

-Si permito que le hables a mi novio de esa forma, él podría acabar dejándome por ti. No puedo permitir eso.

Y, sacando el cuchillo de su bota, le rebanó el cuello en un tajo limpio. La mujer cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, dejando un rastro de sangre por la puerta y un charco cuando ya cayó al suelo. Hinamori sacudió el cuchillo y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar inicial. Entonces, salió con mucho cuidado de allí y fue hacia el baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Hinamori?

-¿Si?

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro.

Ambos estaban en la casa de ella, sentados en el sofá, en casa de ella, y mirando una serie en la televisión. La cabeza de Hitsugaya estaba sobre el regazo de Momo, y este la miraba con preocupación.

-Lo digo por lo de hoy. La chica esa asesinada...¿cómo ha podido a pasar? Me alegro tanto de que a ti no te haya pasado nada...

Momo sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-Traquilo, estoy bien.

La serie continuó. Era una de esas series a las que no sueles prestar mucha atención porque no te llama realmente la atención, pero las ves porque no hay otra cosa que hacer. Tampoco es como si importara, ella estaba feliz con solo estar con él.

-Shiro-chan... - comenzó, y este la miró – Si alguna vez yo hiciera algo muy malo...pero lo hiciera porque pensara que es lo correcto...¿me seguirías queriendo?

-Claro, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¿Aunque lo que hiciera estuviera realmente mal?

-Oh vamos, ya te he dicho, no importa qué, siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte. Además, ¿qué tan malo puede ser eso que hagas? - respondió él con una sonrisa ladeada que a ella le encantaba.

-¿Y si te dijera que yo fui quien mató a la chica de la heladería?

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Acepto de todo, lol. Dejadme saber vuestra opinión en forma de reviews, please. Nos leemos :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, hello there :D aquí os traigo un nuevo episodio, una semana más. Espero que os guste ^^**

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Si a Hinamori le hubieran dicho que alguien podía tener una mayor expresión de sorpresa en su rostro que el que Hitsugaya tenía en aquel momento, ella nunca le hubiera creído.

-¿Qué...mierda, Hinamori? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? - él la miró muy extrañado.

-Yo... - Momo se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, nerviosa. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su visión se tornaba borrosa cada vez que intentaba pensar con claridad. Sus piernas acabaron por fallarle, cayendo al suelo de bruces, pero pudo apoyarse en sus manos. Hitsugaya se levantó con extrema rapidez, dispuesto a levantar a la chica, pero se fijó en que los hombros de esta daban pequeñas sacudidas, y el suelo comenzaba a mojarse, gota a gota. Ella estaba llorando. A Hitsugaya, eso lo impactó más que cualquier otra cosa. Realmente le importaba una mierda en ese momento el hecho de que ella hubiera o no matado a aquella mujer, simplemente no quería verla llorar. Se acuclilló junto a ella, atrayéndola hasta él. La chica lo miró, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados debido a las lágrimas. El pasó con delicadeza su mano por debajo de ellos, quitándole las lágrimas que amenzaban con caer y le susurró algunas palabras tranquilizadoras. Hinamori pareció recuperarse poco a poco.

-Yo...lo siento...solo... - Momo intentaba hablar, pero la voz se le rompía cada vez que lo intentaba.

-Hey, cálmate, pequeña (NT: AY QUE COSITA TAN MONOSA QUE ES SIFJSDGJFGDF). Ahora cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado.

-Yo...esa chica parecía interesada en ti...y...no puedo dejar que otras chicas se acerquen a ti...entonces podrías enamorarte de ellas y dejarme...yo...no podría con ello...

-¿Así que realmente la mataste tú? - Hitsugaya aún parecía reacio a creer que Momo, _su_ dulce Momo fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

La chica asintió muy levemente, de forma casi imperceptible. Toshiro suspiró.

-Está bien...ahora descansa, luego hablaremos sobre todo esto – depositó un dulce beso sobre los labios de la chica y, alzándola en sus brazos, la llevó hasta su cuarto.

Cuando la chica estuvo tumbada sobre la cama, se negó a dejar que Hitsugaya se fuera. Lo sujetó de la manga de su chaqueta, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Entonces, él la besó. Primero comenzó de forma tierna y dulce, pero después se fue haciendo más y más intenso. Las manos de él empezaron a explorar el cuerpo de Hinamori, deseando algo más. Ella, por otro lado, introdujo sus manos debajo de la camiseta del chico, y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, haciendo lentos y plancenteros círculos que hacían que Toshiro gruñiera por la cálida sensación. Los labios de Hitsugaya bajaron hasta el cuello de ella, y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo, como si no hubiera mañana. Hinamori gemía y se agarraba con fuerza al cuello del chico. Las manos de él entraron en su vestido y acariciaron sus senos por encima del sujetador, haciendo que ella gemiera aún más. Hinamori fue a quitarle la camiseta, cuando él se separó para mirarla.

-Hinamori...deberíamos parar...no, _debemos _parar...si no, no podré controlarme...

Dicho esto, se levantó de la cama de la chica, recolocando su ropa. Hinamori lo miraba desde la misma posición en la que él la había dejado: un tirante del vestido estaba bajado y sus senos dolían debido a lo sensibles que estaban, semi abierta de piernas y con chupetones en los brazos y el cuello. Toshiro la miró unos momentos más antes de irse.

-Te quiero – le dijo antes de irse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinamori no volvió a ver a Hitsugaya hasta un par de días después. Él se había ido a una misión de reconocimiento lejos de allí, pero le avisó de que volvería pronto.

Por aquel día, ella había quedado con su mejor amiga, Rukia Kuchiki. Aún siendo bastante más mayor que Momo, ambas tenían una relación muy cercana, envidia de muchos. La morena le esperaba apoyada en la pared, observando a la gente ir y venir por dicha calle. Hinamori sonrió cuando ésta se giró a mirarla.

-¡Hola, Rukia! – saludó, dándole un pequeño brazo cuando llegó a donde ella estaba.

-¡Hola Hinamori! Cada vez estás más guapa – saludó en respuesta la otra chica.

-Seguro que sí – rió Momo.

Caminaron hasta alcanzar un parque. No era muy grande, pero era lo suficente para ambas. Se sentaron en un banco, situado a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban los columpios. Por detrás de ellas se extendía un jardín de césped bastante amplio, con un par de fuentes para beber agua dispersas por aquí y por allá. Hinamori se fijó en un pequeño gato blanco y negro que estaba entretenido en cazar a una paloma regordeta que parecía estar sufriendo los 7 males por no poder volar. Rukia la interrumpió.

-¿Así que...tú y Hitsugaya están saliendo? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! - confirmó la chica con una sonrisa – Pero...¿tú sientes algo por _mi_ novio?

El cambio en el tono de voz de Momo sorprendió a la morena.

-¿Qué...? ¡Pues claro que no! Si yo estoy super feliz por ti – aclaró.

-Ah. ¿Y qué tal tú con Ichigo?

Eso pareció pillar totalmente con la guardia baja a Rukia.

-¿¡Ichigo!?

-Oh vamos, Rukia. Soy tu mejor amiga, sé perfectamente tus sentimientos hacia él.

-Yo...no...yo...ese idiota...no – comenzó a farfullar, pero al final suspiró con fuerza – No es

como si el sientiera lo mismo. Que más da.

-Pues mucho. Él te quiere, se le nota.

-Estás de coña.

-Que va, lo digo muy en serio – afirmó con vehemencia.

-No sé...no creo que lo nuestro pudiera funcionar de todas maneras...

-¡Tonterías! - contradijo Hinamori – solo dale el incentivo que él necesita para decirte la verdad. Es así de complicado.

-¿Tú crees...? Está bien, Momo, lo intentaré – dijo al final con una sonrisa.

La conversación se alargó horas y horas, hasta que ya fue el momento de que Hinamori fuera a su reencuentro con su querido Hitsugaya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - gritó Momo saltando a los brazos del chico.

-Madre mía, Hinamori – se quejó Toshiro mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio - ¡Sigues siendo igual de burra!

-¡Idiota! - le regañó ella – Te he echado de menos.

-Uf, y yo a ti. Sobre todo a tu comida...¡auch! - un golpe en el hombro por parte de la chica le interrumpió - ¿Qué? Es en serio...

Hitsugaya la sujetó por la cadera, acercando sus labios a los de ella, y la besó con intensidad, a lo que ella respondió.

Dos semanas pasaron desde que Hitsugaya volvió de su misión. Tampoco se habían visto mucho desde ese día, pues ambos estaban bastante ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos. Aquel día, sin embargo, el chico sorprendió a Hinamori.

-¿Qué? ¿Una fiesta?

-Sí, hay una fiesta que se celebra cada año entre los capitanes y quienes ellos quieran invitar. No es como la cena de la última vez. Esta vez es una fiesta más...informal. No hay que ir con trajes tan elegantes ni nada, simplemente es una fiesta. Cenaremos, después habrá baile y karaokes, y probablemente la mayoría acabarán tan ebrios que no se podrán sostener en pie.

-¿Y quieres que vaya contigo?

-Pues claro, no iría si tú no vinieras – replicó Hitsugaya, como si aquella respuesta fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No sé, me da algo de vergüenza – admitió la chica, abochornada.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan tonta – sonrió – Además, así podremos poner en práctica tus nuevas clases de autocontrol sobre tus...celos, por decirlo de forma suave.

El calor era tan bochornoso que Momo comenzó a sudar sin nisiquiera poner un pie en la estancia. Su falda negra plisada por encima de la rodilla se removía con el viento que salía del local, pero era aire caliente. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca ceñida, con un encaje en el centro que iba desde el cuello de esta hasta el final. Hinamori tuvo que remangarse la camisa. También llevaba unas botas negras altas con cordones. Hitsugaya, por su parte, iba bastante normal. Una camiseta azul oscuro junto con un pantalón negro. Pero aún así se veía muy guapo. Ya habían vuelto de el lugar donde habían cenado, y ahora tocaba la parte de la ''fiesta''. El chico la cogió de la mano y se adentraron al local.

La música estaba tan fuerte que retumbaba en el interior de Hinamori, creando una sensación un poco molesta. Vio a Hatsumoto y a un par más bebiendo algo que no pudo distingir. Las mejillas de la pelinaranja tenían un tono rosado, por lo que Hinamori supo que estaba bastante ebria. Hitsugaya la llevó hasta una parte del local donde había menos ruido. Allí se encontraban Ichigo y Rukia, discutiendo.

-¡Tú no tienes que decirme qué tengo que hacer o dejar de hacer, enana!

-¡A mi no me hables así, idiota!

Puede que pareciera que ellos se llevaban de pena, pero en realidad, la mayoría de las personas admiraban y/o enviadaban la relación que ambos tenían.

-¿No hacen una pareja adorable? - preguntó Hinamori en un susurro a Hitsugaya.

-¿Quiénes?

-Ichigo y Rukia.

-¿En serio? - Toshiro miró a la pareja mencionada con curiosidad – Bueno...no se ven mal, pero la verdad es que me dan igual. Aunque Kurosaki me cae bien.

-¡Shiro-chan! - se quejó la chica – Yo shippeo totalmente IchiRuki, ¿cómo puedes no hacerlo?

-No he entendido ni media palabra de lo que has dicho – admitió Hitsugaya, confuso.

Un camarero apareció con una bandeja, portadora de varios vasos con líquidos de diferentes colores. Hinamori no conocía ninguno, pero cogió uno de color rosa. Por su parte, Toshiro cogió el de color azul claro. El vaso de Hinamori tenía un sabor dulce, afrutado. Mientras que el de Hitsugaya sabía más fuerte. Pero, irónicamente, el de la chica era el que más cargado de alcohol estaba. Los efectos no tardaron en mostrarse sobre Momo, quien, tras tomarse tres vasos, había perdido cualquier rastro de vergüenza o timidez. Sin mayor preámbulo, se subió sobre Hitsugaya, colocando ambas piernas a cada lado, y sorprendiendo al chico, quien aún seguía bastante sobrio. O al menos lo suficiente como para saber qué hacía.

-Hinamori... - dijo el chico en tono de réplica mientras esta comenzaba a darle besos por el cuello.

-¿Si?

-Estate quita – pidió.

-¿Es que acaso eres gay? - preguntó Momo, ofendida.

-Um, no. Pero no quiero hacerlo contigo aquí en público.

-Eres un pervertido, Shiro-chan, ¿quien dijo nada de hacer algo? - y dicho esto, volvió a repartir besos por el cuello del chico, hasta que alcanzó sus labios.

Hitsugaya se mostraba reacio a cooperar, poco tardó en dejar que su resistencia se derrumbara.

-Voy a traerte un vaso de agua – declaró Toshiro al cabo de unos minutos.

Sin darle tiempo a Momo para refunfuñar, se levantó y se fue a través de la cortina que había por puerta y que separaba una estancia de otra.

Momo estaba bastante aturdida, apenas sabía donde estaba. Todo le daba vueltas. Y también las cosas a su alrededor le afectaban de forma más...potente. Se encontraba tumbada en el sofá de una pequeña habitación, con la mano apoyada en su frente. La música se escuchaba a lo lejos, y eso era de un modo u otro, un alivio para ella. Se había quitado las botas y desabrochado la camisa, pues el calor ya de por sí insoportable había aumentado de manera considerable tras la sesión intesiva de besuqueos y manuseos con el chico. Hinamori notó que Hitsugaya tardaba bastante en regresar, o quizás simplemente era que a ella le parecía mucho más tiempo del que realmente era. Fuera lo que fuese, se levantó y, con sus calcetines de estrellitas hasta la rodilla, salió afuera. El bochorno que hacía ahí la golpeó como si de una bofetada se tratase. En el centro, la gente se movía de un lado a otro, bailando. Por otra parte, había varios sofás con gente bebiendo, hablando y riendo. También se podían ver otras habitaciones como en la que ellos estaban. Momo divisó a Toshiro en la barra, pidiendo su vaso de agua. Y también vio a una chica de pelo morado, recogido en dos coletas y un sombrero de conejita. La reconoció. Era Riruka Dokugamine. La chica se estaba acercando peligrosamente a lo que era suyo. Hinamori vio como la pelimorada acariciaba sensualmente el brazo de Hitsugaya. Y también vio como este apartaba rápidamente la mano y ponía la mayor distancia entre ellos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pero eso a Hinamori ya no le importaba. Solo pensaba en acabar con esa zorra.

-Riruka... - dijo en un gruñido, mientras buscaba algún arma por algún lado.

Sin que ninguno de los dos la notara, se coló por detrás de la barra y cogió un cuchillo, lo bastante grande como para poder cortarle la yugular a alguien. Entonces se subió a la mesa, haciendo que Toshiro y Riruka la miraran muy sorprendidos. Hitsugaya reparó en el cuchillo.

-Hinamori...no lo hagas, Hinamori. Yo _no_ la quiero, nunca la dejaría por ti. No lo hagas – le pidió a la chica, en tono de súplica, pero esta ya no escuchaba a nadie.

-Como te atreves a acercarte a él, ¡Riruka Dokugamine!

Saltó entonces al suelo, cayendo sobre la chica, quien golpeó fuertemente el suelo. Momo colocó su pierna sobre el cuello de esta, y le apuntó con el cuchillo.

-¡Hinamori! - gritó Hitsugaya, sorprendido.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, pero supo que aquello no era la mejor opción.

-No la mates, Hinamori... - volvió a intentar.

-Pero si dejo que ella viva, entonces podrías enamorarte de ella...¡no puedo dejar que eso pase! - contradijo Momo, acercando el cuchillo hasta el cuello de Riruka por el espacio que su pierna dejaba libre - ¡Es por eso que debo matarla!

Riruka lloraba bajo el agarre de Hinamori, lo que complacía a la chica. Momo quería verla sufrir.

-Pero Hinamori, yo estoy enamorado de ti, no de ella...¡no puedes matar a cualquiera simplemente porque hable conmigo!

Hitsugaya miró a su alrededor, queriendo observar las reacciones de la gente ante aquella escena, pero nadie les prestaba atención: todos estaban demasiado ebrios o ensimismados en sus cosas como para darse cuenta. Eso fue un alivio.

El cuchillo en la mano de Hinamori comenzó a rasgar la piel del cuello de Riruka, haciendo que un reguero de sangre comenzara a emanar de la herida. La chica gritó por el dolor.

Hitsugaya no tuvo más remedio que coger a Hinamori de los hombros y levantarla del suelo. Esta comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar para que la soltara, pero el chico no cedió. Le echó una última mirada a Riruka, quien se agarraba el cuello y lloraba con desesperación. Entonces salió a la calle, con Hinamori en brazos, la cual se acababa de quedar profundamente dormida agarrando un cuchillo cuyo filo goteaba sangre de color escarlata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que quizás se ha hecho un poco más pesado, gomennasai :/ pero prometo intentar remediar eso en los próximos episodios ^^**

**Ahora, muuuuchas gracias por vuestros reviews, en serio:**

**-Montse Lockheart: aquí tienes la respuesta, espero que te guste ^^**

**-Nelliel Kurosaki: yandere forever, jaja. La verdad es que me basé un poco en Yuno para crear a esta Momo, realmente me gustaba una idea así *-* espero que te guste el nuevo episodio :)  
**

**-Chocoletier: muchas gracias por tus dos reviews, es akfjdjgfdkdf. ya está el nuevo episodio, espero que sea de tu agrado ^^**

**Y bueno, la semana que viene estará la nueva actualización, si no hay ningún inconveniente.**

**PD: Mañana voy a un salón del manga *-***

**Nos leemos :D - Cris. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holu :D una semana más, os traigo un nuevo episodio ^^ digamos que este no es uno de mis mejores, porque he estado bastante ocupada y además me puse mala, así que mi capacidad escritora estaba bastante limitada, pero espero que os guste :)**

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

_''El corazón es la causa por la que los seres humanos sufren'' – Ulquiorra Cifer._

Dolor. Había dolor por todas partes. Una vorágine de imágenes confusas se algolpaban en la mente de Hinamori, causando un dolor insoportable que le hacía llevarse las manos a su cabeza, en un intento de mantener la cordura. Recordaba los sucesos del día anterior de forma difusa, pero tenía algo muy claro. Hitsugaya estaba enfadada con ella. Y mucho.

Hinamori quería hablar con él, quería saber el por qué (aunque era bastante obvio) y arreglar las cosas. Pero había algo que le impedía mover siquiera un músculo.

Sudorosa y adolorida, Hinamori se encontraba de rodillas en su cama. Las sábanas estaban tiradas en el suelo, junto con la almohada, dejando solamente un arrugado forro del colchón puesto sobre este. Su respiración irregular era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la casa. Tan siniestro como sonaba, aquel silencio sepulcral tranquilizaba a Momo. Nunca había sido una chica que tuviera miedo a la oscuridad, pero ella sabía que ahora ella y oscuridad se habían unido. 'Unos' que formaban parte del 'todo'. Hinamori se había dado cuenta de que lo que la Dark Momo decía era verdad. Cada una formaba una parte de la verdadera Momo Hinamori. Por separado, ambas eran nada. Juntas, lo eran todo.

El frío de la mañana pilló desprevenida a la chica, la cual atusó la bufanda de color verde oscuro a su cuello y se encaminó en dirección a la casa de Hitsugaya. No sabía como él iba a reaccionar o si siquiera le iba a abrir la puerta, pero necesitaba verlo. La mirada que él le dio antes de irse le hizo saber que no le hacía ninguna gracia su actitud. Pero, ¿que podía hacer ella?

La nieve había cuajado y ahora la Soul Society estaba bañada de un blanco inmaculado. A diferencia del día anterior, en el cual el calor parecía haber salido del mismísimo infierno, aquel día era un perfecto día de invierno, como le gustaban a ella.

La casa del chico tenía las luces apagadas, y Momo temió que él estuviera dormido.

Llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Después de varios intentos, un Toshiro con cara de pocos amigos finalmente apareció.

-¿Qué quieres, Hinamori? - preguntó con un tono que combinaba a la perfección con el congelado ambiente. Después de todo, él era el chico de hielo. ¿O no?

-¿Po...podemos hablar? - pidió Hinamori, causando un vaho helado.

-No.

-Por favor – suplicó.

Toshiro suspiró, pero hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella entrara.

La casa estaba igual que días anteriores, no se había movido ni un cojín. Como Momo había supuesto, el chico estaba durmiendo cuando ella llegó, pues llevaba el pijama puesto y se fue hacia su cuarto sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero dando a entender que quería que le esperara en el salón.

Hinamori se dirigió antes a la cocina para hacer un poco de té para entrar en calor, puesto que en la casa de Hitsugaya hacía más frío incluso que en el exterior, si es que eso era posible. Se sentó en un pequeño futón, colocando su humeante taza sobre la mesa, y dándole sorbitos de tanto en tanto. Toshiro apareció al cabo de unos minutos, vestido con su habitual traje de Capitán. Pero a diferencia de días anteriores, no parecía muy contento de que Hinamori estuviera allí. La mirada que cayó sobre la chica pudo congelar hasta la última gota de agua de los siete mares.

-Y bien, ¿qué quieres? - preguntó sentándose en el futón frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Por...por qué estás enfadado conmigo? - quiso saber, yendo directamente al meollo de la cuestión.

-Oh, ¿tú que crees?¿Puede ser por el hecho de que casi asesinas a una chica ayer?

-Yo...

-¿O por el hecho de que no confías para nada en mi?

Esta pregunta sorprendió a Hinamori.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que confío en ti! - exclamó ella.

-No, ¡no lo haces! No lo haces para nada.

-Pero...

-Si lo hicieras, no querrías matar a cualquier chica que se te pusiera por medio simplemente porque me mira o habla conmigo. Eso es llevar los celos al extremo sádico, Hinamori. Y eso es falta de confianza en mi. Porque si de verdad confiaras en mi, sabrías que todas esas chicas me dan igual, así que no hay ningúna razón por las que hacerles nada.

-Yo...

-Mira, Hinamori. Me gusta que seas celosa. Pero un poco. No que lleves las cosas al extremo, mujer.

-Pero... - Hinamori comenzó a llorar – Si dejo que se te acerquen, podrías enamorarte de ellas...

-¿Ves? ¡Ahí está el problema, joder! No voy a enamorarme de ellas, ¡tienes que confiar en mi!

-¡Y confio en ti, Hitsugaya! - gritó ella con voz llorosa – Es solo que yo...no puedo...

-¿No puedes qué, Hinamori? - negó él con la cabeza – Mira, la confianza, para mi, es una de las bases de las relaciones. Si no lo haces, no creo que debamos seguir juntos...

Un golpe sordo se escuchó en la sala. Pedazos de cerámica flotaban en el té derramado que ahora recorría las baldosas, jugando a ver cuanto podía extenderse por suelo. Hinamori había soltado el vaso que había sostenido antaño en sus manos, y ahora este yacía echo añicos en el suelo. Momo tenía sus manos puestas sobre su boca, y su expresión denotaba sorpresa, incredulidad, dolor. Siempre dolor.

-No... - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, puesto que las lágrimas volvieron a brotar con mayor intensidad y a caer por su rostro.

-No he dicho que quiera romper, Hinamori – intentó calmar la situación el chico – Solo he dicho que si continúas así, no podemos seguir juntos, por mucho que me duela...

-¿Es porque hay otra? - Hinamori estaba ahora de pie, gritando como una posesa.

-¿Pero es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? – gritó Hitsugaya - ¡Ahí está el problema! ¿No lo ves?

-¡Lo único que veo es que quieres dejarme!

-¡No quiero hacerlo, pero si no confías en mi, como pretendes que continuemos con esta relación!

-¡Yo sí confío en ti! Solo dame otra oportunidad...por favor... - Hinamori lo miró, suplicante.

El silencio cayó de nuevo sobre el cuarto, solo se escuchaban las aceleradas respiraciones de ambos. El maullido de un gato se escuchó desde la ventana, y fue lo que los sacó de su ensoñación momentánea.

-Mira, Hinamori. No quiero ni voy a romper contigo, ¿vale? Pero voy a pedirte un tiempo...un pequeño tiempo donde voy a replantearme las cosas, por favor...

Ella lo miraba cual cordero al que van a degollar, pidiéndo que no le quitaran la vida.

-Por favor... - volvió a pedir él.

-Está bien – suspiró ella – Pero...¿puedo pedirte algo antes...?

-Dime.

-Déjame dormir contigo esta noche.

Esto hizo que él arqueara una ceja.

-No.

-No te estoy pidiendo...eso. Solo te he pedido que me dejes dormir contigo.

Y dicho esto, se tiró encima del chico, pasando por la mesa. Para sopresa de ella, él no se opuso. Hitsugaya la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto, depositándola sobre la cama para después recostarse sobre ella. Sus labios llevaban un buen rato entrelazados, en un juego de tira y afloja para ver quien se llevaba todo el poder. La ropa cayó al cabo de un tiempo. Y lo que se había convertido en una guerra verbal acabó convirtiéndose en otro tipo de guerra en la cama. La habitación había subido unos cien grados, pero ellos se encontraban tapados por las sábanas. Cuando ambos llegaron al final, Hinamori se recostó sobre el pecho de Hitsugaya, notando los latidos de su corazón.

-Mira que me habías dicho que no iba a pasar nada... - dijo él, con un tono de sorna en su voz.

-¿Te arrepientes? - quiso saber ella.

-No.

Las palabras sobraron durante mucho tiempo más, donde Hitsugaya simplemente acariciaba el pelo de Hinamori, y esta estaba centrada en los latidos del corazón del chico. El ritmo que este mantenía la tenía...cautivada. Tan constante, tan exacto.

Hinamori no quería romper el ambiente, y sabía que si se lo decía, quizás sucedería, pero no pudo aguantar más.

-Shiro-chan... - comenzó – Por favor, no me dejes...

Se incorporó un poco para mirarle a los ojos de aquel color azul verdoso que a ella tanto le gustaban.

-Solo un par de días, Hinamori – suspiró él – Solo eso y te diré todo lo que quieras saber entonces...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soledad. Ese sentimiento que una persona experimenta con la pérdida o la muerte de alguien. Ese sentimiento al que la gente quiere entrar o escapar. Pero al final, a nadie le gusta la soledad. Todos queremos tener a alguien que se convierta en nuestro apoyo, en nuestra ancla a la tierra. Todos queremos a alguien que no nos haga sentir solos. Porque si no le importas a nadie, ¿realmente existes? Todos esos sentimientos nuevos que Hinamori estaba experimentando, todos a causa de eso a lo que se llama 'corazón'. O quizás también debido a su inestabilidad. Pero de todos esos sentimientos, el más fuerte, incluso más que el dolor, era la soledad. Momo odiaba el sentimiento de estar sola. Quería Hitsugaya junto a ella. Todavía recordaba lo diferente que se había sentido al salir de su casa. Y no simplemente por el hecho de haberse acostado con él, si no porque sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar. De eso ya hacía más de una semana y media. Una semana y media donde no le había visto el pelo a Toshiro. No es que él estuviera realmente evitándola, porque se había ido a una misión, pero sabía que aunque él hubiera estado en la Soul Society, no la hubiera visitado. Pero pensar eso era en cierto modo reconfortante para Momo.

Hoy era el día en el que Hitsugaya regresaba de su misión. Ella sabía que no debería ir a verlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Simplemente, se abrigó y salió a la intemperie. Cada paso que daba iba dejando una huella sobre la nieve. Vio un par de pajaritos volar sobre ella para después situarse en un árbol cercano y comenzar a entonar una canción. Hinamori pensó lo agradable que sería ser un pájaro. Sin preocupaciones, volando libre por el cielo azul.

Llegó al centro de la plaza, lugar por donde Hitsugaya siempre pasaba al volver de cualquier misión. En tiempos anteriores, ella hubiera ido a verlo y hubiera saltado en sus brazos nada más aparecer él. Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Cuando el chico asomó su cabeza al cruzar la calle, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo de verla allí: Hitsugaya sabía que Hinamori iría a por él. El chico hizo un gesto con la cabeza, en señal de saludo.

-Hola – respondió Momo.

Inesperadamente, él se acercó hasta ella lo suficiente como para besarla, pero a cambio la abrazó como si no la hubiera visto en mucho mucho tiempo. Momo correspondió al abrazo un poco sorprendida, pues no esperaba ninguna muestra de afecto por parte de él.

-¿Qué tal estás? - preguntó Toshiro, creando un vaho helado cuando habló.

-Bien – respondió la chica algo cohibida. Momo sabía que se le habían subido los colores – Te he echado de menos.

Hitsugaya le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa en señal de respuesta, y justo después comenzó a caminar. Hinamori no dudó en seguirlo, manteniendo una distancia prudencial de él. Relamente no sabía como podía reaccionar si lo hacía, pero no le hubiera importado si él le hubiera gritado o algo así, simplemente si a cambio conseguía algo. Ese algo que le hiciera desaparecer cualquier rastro de soledad que ella había experimentado durante ese tiempo. Una soledad que le causaba dolor, más que el que su inestabilidad habitual le causaba. Hinamori iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó que él la cogió de la mano y la acercó hasta él, causando una sensación cálida en ambos en medio de aquel paisaje helado. Momo pensó que podía sufrir cualquier cosa si a cambio él le daba de nuevo aquel sentimiento. Aunque solo fuera una vez y no compensara todos los males. Porque al final, si no sufres, no hay recompensa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hinamori! ¡Capitán Hitsugaya!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver quien les llamaba. Una chica de pelo corto y moreno venía corriendo hacia ellos, arrastrando de su mano a un chico pelinaranja mucho más alto que ella. Ambos los reconocieron enseguida.

-Hola Rukia, Ichigo – sonrió Momo.

-Kuchiki, Kurosaki – saludó en un tono respetuoso Hitsugaya - ¿Qué sucede?

La pareja había continuado caminando por la calle cuando aquellos dos les interrumpieron.

-Bueno – comenzó Rukia, quien se veía muy feliz – Tenemos una buena noticia.

Ichigo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Hinamori.

-Ichigo y yo vamos a casarnos – respondió con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, realmente me ayudan a querer continuar esta historia ^^**

**Nelliel Kurosaki: aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste :) Momo no está tanto (vamos, nada, lol) como Yuno en este episodio, porque pensé en centrarme más en su relación y eso**

**Montse Lockheart: si lo sé jajaja pero siempre es mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no? con el cuchillo tiene un arma de defensa, lol. Bueno, aquí esta la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado :)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Y bueno, si no sucede nada, nos vemos puntualmente la semana que viene. Nos leemos :D - Cris. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, holi (? sé que me vais a querer matar por haber tardado tanto en subir la actualización, pero he estado muy ocupada estas semanas con exámenes (y los que me quedan) y no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Ahora tengo un puente de vacaciones hasta el lunes, así que prometo subir un capítulo en ese tiempo. Por otro lado, este no es mi mejor capitulo y es más corto, pero prometo compensarlo en el siguiente. Espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Ondas de encaje blanco rozaban el suelo. El vestido de novia de Rukia era lo suficientemente largo, tanto que hasta se arrastraba incluso un poco por el suelo. Por aquella voluminosa falda subía un decorado de encaje, llegando hasta la cintura, donde se formaba un lazo en una tela parecida a la seda y que caía en la zona de la espalda. Después, un corsé palabra de honor acentuaba la parte delantera de la chica. Rukia se miraba en el espejo, dando pequeños giros que hacían que su vestido flotara. Hinamori la observaba desde atrás, sonriendo. Su amiga se veía increíblemente feliz. Pero, en cierto modo, estaba un poco celosa. Ella también quería casarse con su Shiro-chan y verse así de feliz.

-¿Qué te parece, Momo? - preguntó Rukia, sacándola de su ensoñación.

-Me encanta – respondió esta – Te ves muy guapa, ya verás cuando te vea Ichigo.

-No me lo recuerdes – dijo la morena haciendo un gesto con la mano – que estoy súper nerviosa.

La puerta sonó, y una deslumbrante Matsumoto entró, llevando lo que parecía un ramo en sus manos.

-Vaya, Rukia, te ves...deslumbrante – depositó el ramo en la mesa y miró a Hinamori – Mi capitán te está buscando, me ha pedido que te lo diga si te veía.

Hinamori asintió y salió de aquel cuarto, en dirección al salón común donde suponía que estaban todos.

Vio a Hitsugaya apoyado contra una columna, hablando con Ichigo, quien parecía realmente nervioso.

-Vamos, Kurosaki, inspira, espira. Todo saldrá bien – decía el Capitán.

-No sé, no sé, Toshiro, estoy muy nervioso...no sé si...ah, hola Hinamori.

Hisugaya levantó la mirada del suelo y sonrió al ver a la chica. Esta llevaba el pelo suelto donde algo de purpurina, que supuso que sería de la novia, brillaba sobre él. Un vestido rojo caía hasta la rodilla, con una falda lisa plisada, y un corsé de color granate terminado en un lazo

-Vaya, estás mi guapa – dijo, causando el sonrojo de la chica.

Ichigo sonrió y se fue a hablar con Renji, el cual le estaba llamando.

-¿Preparada para la boda? - preguntó el chico.

-Sí...pero no estoy tan nerviosa como lo están ellos – rió – pero espero que todo salga bien.

-Seguro que si, mujer.

Una especie de timbre, que anunciaba que había que salir ya al jardín, sonó.

El jardín estaba decorado con cintas blancas por todos lados. Había dos columnas con unas cuatro sillas en cada fila, y la gente las iba ocupando poco a poco. Al frente había una especie de arco y debajo de este estaba Byakuya, quien miraba a todos con cara de pocos amigos. Hinamori y Hitsugaya se sentaron en la segunda fila, por parte de Rukia. La fila contigua estaba llena de la familia y los amigos de Ichigo. La chica pelirroja, Orihime, sorprendentemente estaba sentada al lado de un chico que Hinamori conocía, un Arrancar. Estaba realmente anonada, no sabía si por el hecho de que el chico era un hollow o porque estaba en la Soul Society.

-¿Shiro-chan?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué hay un Arrancar aquí? - preguntó.

Hitsugaya parecía momentáneamente sorprendido, pero cuando alzó la vista y vio al chico, hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-Ese es Ulquiorra Cifer. Es algo complicado, pero digamos que él ha sido medianamente aceptado por la Soul Society.

Sorprendida, volvió a mirar a ambos, y se dio cuenta de algo que consiguió sorprenderla aún más. Orihime estaba embarazada.

-¿Desde cuándo la amiga de Ichigo espera un hijo?

-No sé el tiempo exacto – respondió Hitsugaya con un gesto pensativo – Pero si sé que es del Arrancar.

-¿¡Qué?! - exclamó Momo - ¿En serio?

La cosa se ponía cada vez mejor.

-Sí, el hollow desarrolló sentimientos hacia la chica. De ahí surgió todo, supongo.

La sorpresa aún seguía latente en Hinamori, pero esta decidió continuar mirando. Vio al padre de Ichigo, quien parecía que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento, y a las dos hermanas pequeñas del pelirrojo. También estaban sus amigos, Chad y, el Quincy, Ishida.

Por parte de Rukia, la gente de toda la Soul Society iba llegando, acomodándose en sus sitios.

El novio apareció y se situó al lado izquierdo de la mesa debajo del arco. Parecía más nervioso por estar delante del hermano mayor de Rukia que de la propia boda en sí.

De repente, todo el mundo guardó silencio, y la novia apareció desde el fondo. Comenzó a cruzar el jardín, manteniendo la mirada de todos sobre ella, pero Rukia solo miraba a Ichigo.

Por detrás suya, iban Matsumoto y otra chica que no conocía, sujetándole el vestido.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Ichigo, las otras dos chicas se fueron hasta un banco reservado para ellas.

Byakuya comenzó a hablar entonces, su tono era formal y serio, sin ningún rastro de emociones.

Cuando todo el discurso y los votos hubieron acabado, Ichigo perdió cualquier rastro de terror hacia Byakuya, y cogió a Rukia por las caderas para después besarla apasionadamente.

Toda la gente estalló en vítores y aplausos, incluida Hinamori. Hitsugaya era más recatado, pero también aplaudía.

Después de la boda venía el banquete. Todos los invitados se reunieron en un gran salón, donde había varias mesas dispuestas con platos y cartas del menú. Hitsugaya se sentó en la mesa de los Capitanes y le preguntó a Hinamori si quería sentarse con él o prefería irse a otra mesa con sus amigas. Momo dijo que no le importaba.

Una vez sentados, ambos pidieron sus bebidas y esperaron a que llegara la comida. Hinamori comenzó a observar las mesas y en una de ellas descubrió a la chica del otro día, a Riruka.

Hitsugaya siguió su mirada y lanzó un sonido de advertencia.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo de eso, Hinamori. Es la boda de tu mejor amiga. Y encima, yo me cabrearía pero bien.

-Lo sé – afirmó la chica – No pensaba hacer nada, en serio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para Hinamori, la parte más divertida era la del baile. Tomó una de las copas que servían los camareros, una que contenía un líquido rosado. Bebió un sorbito y descubrió que tenía un sabor afrutado pero algo fuerte. Se sentó en un pequeño sofá oscuro que había y observó como la gente se concentraba en círculo alrededor de Ichigo y Rukia para ver el baile nupcial. Momo no quería perdérselo, así que se acercó y se introdujo en la multitud.

Hinamori sabía que no era la única que notaba la química entre esos dos. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, se completaban mutuamente. Si Ichigo caía, Rukia iba a estar ahí para levantarlo, para compartir su dolor y para hacerlo creer en sí mismo. Ella cambió mucho desde que lo conoció a él. Se volvió alguien más alegre, alguien feliz. En esos momentos, todos sabían que Ichigo no era él mismo sin Rukia, y viceversa. Cada uno era la fuerza del otro. Momo no sabía si siquiera ellos sabían aquello, pero ella quería tener ese tipo de relación con Hitsugaya. Esa relación en la que además de novios, eran mejores amigos.

Momo comenzó a buscar a Hitsugaya por todos lados, pero no conseguía encontrarlo. Se dirigía al jardín cuando vio a Ulquiorra y a Orihime caminando, cogidos de la mano. No quiso interrumpir el momento, así que esperó a que entraran para poder salir ella.

Toshiro estaba allí, sentado en una silla y mirando a la enorme luna llena que resplandecía, iluminando el lugar como si fuera de día. Momo se acercó despacio hacia él, cuando las palabras de este la interrumpieron.

-Cásate conmigo, Hinamori.

La chica paró en seco y tuvo que volver a preguntar para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo enserio, Toshiro?

-Pues claro, mujer – sonrió este.

-Pero...¿cuándo? Necesitamos muchas cosas y luego...

-Ahora. Cásate conmigo ahora. Esta misma noche.

-¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendida - ¿Ahora? Pero no tenemos a nadie ni...

-No necesitamos a nadie, Hinamori. Simplemente dime, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La chica no dudó.

-¡Pues claro!

-Bien.

Hitsugaya cogió de la mano a la chica y la llevó hasta el arco donde horas atrás se habían casado Rukia e Ichigo. Entonces, se giró para mirar a Momo y dijo:

-Momo Hinamori, ¿aceptas a Toshiro Hitsugaya como tu esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad y todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, acepto – sonrió ella – Toshiro Hitsugaya, ¿aceptas a Momo Hinamori como tu esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad y todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, acepto.

Y dicho esto, cogió a Hinamori de una mano y la atrajo hacia él, besándola con una intensidad que no había hecho en todo el tiempo en que llevaban juntos. Porque ahora significaba algo más. Ahora eran un matrimonio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado meses desde aquel día. En todos esos meses, Hinamori y Hitsugaya ahora vivían juntos. Momo se había enterado de que Orihime había dado a luz a una niña y, por otra parte, Rukia estaba embarazada.

La casa en la que vivían era grande y con un gran jardín en la parte delantera. Había dos plantas. En la de abajo había un salón, una cocina, un lavadero, un trastero, un cuarto de baño y un patio interior. En la planta superior había tres dormitorios, una sala de estar, dos cuartos de baño y unas escaleras que daban a una terraza con piscina. También tenían un gato, llamado Meiko, el cual Momo siempre había ansiado tener.

También, como todo matrimonio, tenían muchas discusiones. Quizás ellos más que ningún otro, no lo sabía. Si se hablaba de porcentajes, ellos discutían un 60% y estaban bien un 40%. Y las peleas solían ser pequeñas, aunque no siempre. Pero como ambos eran muy cerrados de opinión, costaba ponerse de acuerdo. Pero el resto, era todo muy intenso. Las emociones eran muy fuertes, tan apasionadas como un pecado. Por eso la balanza estaba bastante equilibrada.

Hacía meses que Momo no tenía ningún encuentro con su Dark Momo. Había aprendido a controlarse bastante, ahora que Hitsugaya era su marido, las cosas resultaban más fáciles.

Eso no significaba que no sintiera ganas de matar, pero no quería perder a Toshiro.

Aquel caluroso día de verano, Hitsugaya estaba fuera en una misión de reconocimiento. Hinamori había tenido que ir a trabajar por la mañana, pero tenía la tarde libre, así que se estaba dedicando a las tareas de la casa.

Cuando por la noche llegó el chico, este traía una cara de pocos amigos, pero a Hinamori no le importó. Se acercó a saludarlo con un beso, pero este le dijo que no, alegando que primero debían de hablar. Momo se asustó.

-¿Qué pasa, Shiro-chan? Me estás asustando – preguntó.

El chico suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Escucha Hinamori...ha pasado algo. Algo malo.

-¿Qué es?

-Te he engañado con otra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Supongo que ahora me odiaréis *cris corre a esconderse de las bombas* muajajajaja. Bueno, dejadme reviews para conocer vuestra opinión, buena o mala. Nos leemos pronto pronto - Cris.**

**Montse Lockheart: en este capitulo se ve la boda! En cuanto a lo de Rukia, um, no sé no sé...supongo que se pondría super celosa y en modo yandere, pero no creo que llegara a matarla. Entre Hitsugaya e Ichigo le harían reaccionar y darse cuenta de que es su mejor amiga y eso. Espero que te guste el nuevo episodio :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holi holiii :D como prometí, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Creo que me ha quedado bastante bien, no sé que diréis vosotros. Y bueno, aviso de que queda muy muy poco para el final _ Por otro lado, intentaré subir la continuación lo más pronto posible, pero no aseguro que sea la semana que viene.**

**Una cosa más, mi fanfic no tiene un rate M por cualquier cosa, así que WARNING de violencia explícita. Si no te gusta el gore o eres muy sensible, no leas esa parte, yo aviso.**

**Así que, aquí está, espero que os guste :D**

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

Hinamori trataba de correr, trataba de esconderse de esa voz en su interior que la perseguía. No sabía ni cómo ni por qué estaba sintiendo aquel dolor que la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Estaba sentada en el suelo de su casa, apoyada en una pared, con la gabeza agachada. Hitsugaya, por su parte, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia la nada. Y Hinamori escuchaba su respiración. ¿Cuánto tomaría para que las cosas estuvieran totalmente tranquilas como la nieve? No pensaba que eso fuera posible, pero ella se sentía totalmente vacía. ¿Merecía acaso aquella soledad y aquel dolor desgarrador?

La gente se asustaba de la oscuridad. Buscaban el comfort de la luz, porque esta les proporcionaba seguridad. ¿Pero qué es de lo que la gente tiene miedo, en realidad? No de la oscuridad en si misma...si no de la verdad que saben que esta esconde. Porque la verdad puede ser tan dolorosa como estar ahogándose y saber que no puedes respirar, sintiendo como el agua te invade y te consume hasta que dejas de vivir. Y Hinamori se conocía a si misma solo cuando estaba en la oscuridad.

-Hinamori... - comenzó Hitsugaya a hablar, por millonésima vez. Ella simplemente le había ignorado las veces anteriores, y estaba planeando volver a hacerlo, pero quería poner las cosas en orden.

-¿Sabes? De todos los hombres que conozco, quizás tú eras el único del que jamás me esperaba que fuera a hacerme eso. Supongo que, al fin y al cabo, todos los hombres sois iguales.

-Yo...lo siento. Creo que no lo he dicho suficientes veces. Y, por favor, dime lo que quieres que haga. Por favor. Pero este silencio me está matando. Prefiero que me grites o me claves tu cuchillo o cualquier cosa, pero por dios, no me ignores de esta manera.

-¿Crees que te mereces que te hable?

-Es que no quiero perderte, no ahora – el tono en su voz era de derrota absoluta.

-Haberlo pensado antes de acostarte con otra – replicó ella con tono mordaz.

-Fue solo sexo... - intentó el comenzar a decir, pero ella le interrumpió.

-Entonces si yo ahora me acuesto con otro tio, no importa, porque solo sería sexo, ¿no?

Él negó con la cabeza, y apoyó esta en sus manos.

-¿Por qué no pudo ser...perfecto? - comenzó ella a hablar – Ni siquiera estoy llorando por ti, como si el amor entre nosotros hubiera estado muerto desde el principio.

Él levantó la cabeza con rapidez al escuchar esto.

-Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no te quiero – continuó ella – Pero las mentiras a las que estás sucumbiendo te mantienen viviendo en un mundo que solo es real para ti, Hitsugaya Así que...voy a intentar olvidarte...¡no, no, no, esto está mal! - Hinamori se levantó, alzando su voz, la cual denotaba que ella había comenzado a llorar - ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí! ¿Por qué no te has ido ya? ¡Sé que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar esto! Yo...yo...pensaba que siempre íbamos a estar perfectamente felices...y ahora...

La ciega oscuridad comenzó a abrazar a Hinamori, pero esta se negó a ceder a ella. No aún. Ella intentaba mantenerse cuerda porque era lo que se había prometido hacía mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento, Hinamori – susurró él acercándose a ella – Siento ser el que te esté causando todo ese dolor, realmente lo siento. También duele para mi, ¿vale? Yo...yo te quiero, joder. Sé que soy un capullo y que no merezco que me perdones, pero...es como si estuviera viendo a cámara lenta todo lo que estoy perdiendo porque lo he mandado todo a tomar por viento como si no significara nada para mi. ¿Cómo he podido hacerte esto...? Sé que ha sido mi error y que nos está haciendo daño a ambos. Pero me estoy rindiendo ante ti...por favor...¿podemos empezar de nuevo?

Hinamori comenzó a reírse. Era ese tipo de risa histérica que solía aparecer cuando la situación era tan extremadamente rídicula que no sabías hacer otra cosa que reirte. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, pero aquella risa histérica no cesaba. Hitsugaya comenzó a preocuparse por el estado mental de la chica en aquel momento.

-¿De verdad piensas que podemos hacerlo?

-Mira Hinamori, me estoy perdiendo en el dolor que estoy sintiendo sin ti. Creo que simplemente me estoy agarrando a la...nada...que estoy aguantando por aguantar...Te necesito conmigo...

-¡No me hables del dolor, Toshiro Hitsugaya! ¡Tú no sabes nada de lo que es el dolor, nada! Eso que estás sintiendo ahora no es más que puro arrepentimiento, pero no es dolor. Tú no sabes nada sobre esa palabra, así que no oses usarla. Yo he experimentado el dolor en primera mano. Un dolor que comienza desde dentro y que tú solamente quieres que pare, pero nunca lo hace. Continúa ahí, atacando cada vez que bajas la guardia, cada vez que eres débil. Y con cada ataque te va destruyendo más y más, hasta que te pierdes a ti mismo y ya no queda nada, hasta que te consume. Y entonces que solo quedan piezas destrozadas de lo que tú eras. Piezas que nadie puede reparar. No me hables de dolor, porque yo sé muy bien lo que es.

-¿Pero por qué, Hinamori? ¿Por qué ese dolor? Todo este tiempo he estado tratando de encontrar una razón, abriendo puertas aquí y allá, pero nunca encontraba respuestas.

-Nunca las encontrabas porque nunca las ha habido. Este es un mundo vacío donde cada uno vive según su propia realidad. Yo soy así, no tengo mayor misterio.

-¿Pero es que no te has dado cuenta de que siempre ha sido como si tú no pudieras respirar?Y he estado intentando arreglarte...

-Nunca te pedí que me arreglaras, porque yo nunca he estado rota – negó ella – Pero sí, supongo que me he perdido a mi misma y no puedo entender por qué mi corazón está tan destrozado. Porque es un tipo de dolor totalmente distinto a los precedentes.

-Sí que estás rota – suspiró él – Y todo este tiempo he estado intentando encontrar las piezas para arreglarte.

-¿Y engañarme es una manera de arreglarme? Quien lo diría – replicó ella, irónicamente.

-No, para nada.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando Momo decidió ceder a la oscuridad.

_''Aquella oscuridad conocida para Momo se presentaba ahora con algo más. Era ese dolor que ahora estaba sintiendo y que la estaba destrozando._

_-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Hola, Momo – sonrió su Dark Momo, quien se sentó al lado de ella – No pensé que me hicieras volver._

_-Hitsugaya me ha engañado – dijo la verdadera Momo en contraposición._

_-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Y puedo sentir tu dolor._

_-Ayúdame, por favor – suplicó._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga? Yo solo puedo hacer una cosa ahora – sonrió la Dark Momo – Y es decirte la verdad._

_-¿La verdad sobre qué? - inquirió la verdadera Hinamori, curiosa._

_-La verdad sobre ti. ¿Crees que todas emociones tan intensas y dolorosas las has sentido por que sí? ¿Qué todos las sienten igual? Estás equivocada, muchacha. Bien, empecemos por Hitsugaya: tú nunca has estado enamorada de él._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Mira, Hinamori. Tú estás loca. Por ello, necesitabas a alguien que fuera tu apoyo emocional y que te mantuviera en tus cabales. Que te mantuviera alejada de mi. Aún así viniste a mi, pero la fuerza emocional que Hitsugaya te proporcionaba aún te mantenía cuerda. Pero, ¿ahora qué? Has perdido ese apoyo. Ahora caerás en una oscuridad de la que nunca podrás retornar._

_Hinamori estaba sumamente sorprendida, nisiquiera podía hablar. Pero hubo una pregunta que acudió a su mente._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?_

_-Bien, creo que tu mente ahora es de sobra capaz de recordar._

_La Dark Momo cogió a la verdadera por las mejillas, y la colocó frente a frente. Imágenes borrosas y confusas aparecieron en la mente de Hinamori, las cuales poco a poco fueron haciéndose más claras, causando un dolor que sobrepasaba el limite de lo insoportable. Por ello, Momo gritó. Pero los recuerdos cobraron vida._

_Era un día soleado. Hinamori, su hermana y sus padres estaban viendo una absurda película en televisión. Pero a ninguno le importaba, pues era simplemente por estar en familia. Un golpe en la puerta les sobresaltó a todos. Tres hombre encapuchados entraron, rompiendo la puerta de un portazo. Dos de ellos llevaban un cuchillo de carnicería. El otro, un hacha. El padre de Hinamori se levantó de inmediato para proteger a su familia, pero el hombre del hacha asestó contra él. Hinamori solo supo que un momento estaba con su familia viendo una película, y ahora la cabeza de su padre rodaba por el suelo del salón, dejando un charco de sangre allá por donde pasaba. El cuerpo inerte del hombre cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. La madre de Momo gritó. Uno de los hombres del cuchillo la sujetó por detrás, inmovilizándola. Mientras que los otros dos fueron a por Hinamori y su hermana. Atadas e inmovilizadas, observaron como los tres hombres torturaban y, posteriormente mataban a su madre rebanándole el cuello. Después, fueron a por la hermana. Esta tendría unos 17 años por aquel entonces. Los tres hombres la torturaron y violaron enfrente de Hinamori, quien estaba en shock. Después la mataron de varios hachazos en el pecho. La sangre había salpicado a Hinamori, quien para entonces no tenía conciencia ni de dónde estaba ni de quien era. Solo supo que después se despertó en el hospital. Y para ella todo era normal. Su mente había cerrado los recuerdos de aquella época, pero la oscuridad del momento habitaba en ella, quien ahora necesitaría a alguien que la sostuviera emocionalmente. Alguien por el que mataría si otra personaba osaba a intentar quitárselo. Y esa persona fue Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Los gritos de Hinamori resonaban en aquel lugar situado entre lo real y lo irreal._

_-Ahora ya conoces la verdad y tu pasado, Momo Hinamori. Ahora recuerda lo que tienes que hacer. Encuentra a esa chica y mátala. Mátala y hazla sufrir como te hicieron sufrir a ti. Que sienta el dolor que estás sintiendo ahora. Y entonces ve y recupera lo que es tuyo. Y recuerda: la definición de oscuridad es la ausencia de luz. No puedes ver la oscuridad. Y esta no puede existir con luz. La oscuridad no puede ser explicada. Y la oscuridad solo aparece cuando todo los demás se ha ido. Así que la oscuridad no es nada...pero al mismo tiempo, la oscuridad lo es todo''_

Hitsugaya supo desde el momento en que Hinamori se levantó de aquella forma (suave y peligrosa) lo que iba a pasar. Y no se extrañó cuando la chica que le miró tenía las pupilas totalmente dilatadas y una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-Dímelo, Hitsugaya – pidió Hinamori.

-¿Decirte qué? - aunque él sabía lo que ella decía.

-Dime quien era la chica con la que te acostaste.

-No...

-¡Qué me lo digas! - gritó ella.

Por primera vez, él sintió miedo de Hinamori. Porque ahora ella le odiaba y no sería capaz de distinguir si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal. A Hitsugaya no le quedaba más remedio que rendirse. Sabía que había firmado la sentencia de muerte de aquella chica desde que sus labios se rozaron. Pensar en aquello ahora le hacía sentirse asqueado.

-Fue con Riruka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había una oscuridad absoluta, tanta que a Hinamori le costaba la misma vida manejarse por allí. Llevaba su precioso cuchillo en la mano, y solo tenía un objetivo: matar a la puta de Riruka.

Por suerte, sabía donde vivía. Ahora aquella chica no vería más la luz del sol. Ya no tenía elección ni vuelta atrás. Hinamori corrió suavemente la puerta de su casa y entró despacio. La muy zorra estaba durmiendo en su cama. Momo fue hacia ella y le puso un paño de cloroformo en la boca para mantenerla dormida mientras preparaba las cosas. Riruka se despertó y comenzó a forcejear, pero el agarre de Momo era más fuerte. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fueron unos ojos de un color marrón absoluto, cuyas pupilas dilatadas parecían del color escarlata.

Cuando Riruka despertó, estaba atada de pies y manos, y tenía la boca tapada. Intentó zafarse, pero sabía que era imposible.

-Oh, ni lo intentes – dijo una voz desde el fondo del cuarto, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

Hinamori comenzó a caminar por el cuarto ante la asustada mirada de Riruka.

-Vamos, querida, no me digas que no sabes por qué estás así. Has intentado robarme algo que es mio. ¡Ahora lo pagarás!

Riruka sintió como su cara giraba hacia un lado y su mejilla izquierda comenzaba a arder. Momo le había proporcionado una buena bofetada. Si tan solo eso fuera lo que le esperaba.

La morena sacó su cuchillo y se acercó a Riruka, quien comenzó a gritar y retorcerse, pero todo era en vano. Hinamori hubiera querido escucharla gritar pero entonces toda la Soul Society se hubiera enterado. Con la afilada oja comenzó a hacer cortes por la cara de Riruka, causando que riachuelos de sangre empezaran a caer hasta su camiseta y a empapar el suelo. Entonces, con un movimiento rápido de muñeca, Hinamori cortó desde la ceja derecha hasta la barbilla, destrozando el ojo derecho. Riruka gritó y gritó, pero fue amortiguado por la venda que tapaba su boca. A continuación, Hinamori cogió un pequeño bote de alcohol y se lo echó por encima. La pelirrosa agonizaba cada vez más. Luego, Hinamori le puso una venda alrededor de ese ojo, no quería que se desangrara tan rápido. Le quitó la parte superior de la ropa y cortó desde la base de la clavícula hasta el ombligo, causando que Riruka arqueara la espalda debido al dolor. La sangre se estaba acumulando en el suelo, formando un charco escarlata.

-Eso perra, ¡ahora sufre!

Entonces, todo lo hizo muy rápido, porque sabía que la chica moriría antes de que le diera tiempo a terminar. Continuó cortando, en los brazos y en las piernas. Luego, con un rápido movimiento, clavó el cuchillo en el muslo izquierdo, causando que la sangre le salpicara en la cara y comenzara a brotar como una fuente. Luego cortó el brazo derecho despacio, sintiendo como atravesaba la priemera capa de piel, luego la segunda, luego la tercera, y luego cuando llegaba al hueso. Paró ahí, porque sabía que no podría atravesar el hueso con ese cuchillo.

Cogió un hacha que había encontrado en la cocina y terminó de separar el antebrazo del cuerpo. Riruka gritó y agonizó, las lágrimas caían por su rostro y la sangre burbujeaba por encima de la venda que tapaba su boca. Si Hinamori no acababa pronto, la chica se ahogaría con su propia sangre. Continuó cortando allí y acá. Después pasó el cuchillo por el seno derecho de la pelirrosa, rasgándolo por la mitad. Todo el suelo estaba ensangrentado, al igual que las paredes. Hinamori estaba bañada en sangre, pero no le importaba. Lo estaba disfrutando.

Se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de terminar, pues la chica no duraría más. Le dio el golpe de gracia echando todo el resto del bote de alcohol sobre ella. Se sentó en el suelo entonces, observando como la chica agonizaba en sus últimas, como se retorcía por el escozor y el dolor. Antes de que Riruka expirara su último aliento, Hinamori abrió el pecho de la chica de par en par. La pelirrosa ya había muerto para entonces. Cogió entonces el corazón sin vida de la chica y lo sostuvo en su mano. Le dio un pequeño golpe y aquel órgano dio un último latido, salpicando sangre en todas direcciones, para después quedarse completamente quieto. Hinamori lo dejó al lado del cuerpo inerte de la mujer y salió de aquel cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hitsugaya se había hecho una idea de lo que podía encontrarse cuando Hinamori volviera. Sabía que la chica había ido a matar a la otra y se arrepentía de no haberle parado los pies. Pero, ¿qué podía haber hecho? No había nadie que pudiera pararla cuando ella se sumía en aquella locura y él no quería causarle más daño del que ya le había hecho. Aún así, el shock que la visión de la chica le proporcionó, no se lo quitó nadie.

Hinamori estaba bañada hasta las cejas de sangre. El cuchillo lo llevaba metido, hacia arriba, en el escote. Suponía que había sido para que no fuera goteando por todos lados.

Momo se echó a reír al ver la expresión del chico. Se acercó hasta él, quien estaba tumbado en la cama y le puso las manos a los lados, dejando un buen rastro de sangre.

-Todo esto lo has causado tú.

Y entonces ella fue a ducharse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El agua caliente hizo que Hinamori volviera a la realidad. La sola idea de la forma en que había matado a aquella muchacha le daba angustia. Se apoyó contra los baldosines de la pared, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su rostro y se llevara algo de las náuseas que sentía.

Se enjabonó con fuerza para quitarse toda la sangre del cuerpo, haciendo que el agua que se iba por el sumidero tuviera un color rosado.

Ahora ella pensaba que si Hitsugaya le perdonaba por lo que había hecho (lo cual saldría al día siguiente en televisión, aunque la gente lo achacaría a que había sido un hollow), ella le intentaría perdonar por lo que le había hecho. Ya no había ninguna zorra que se interpusiera en su camino. Y, si hacía falta, las mataría a todas. Y aunque ahora se le hacía difícil, pronto olvidarían aquella lluvia que pensaban que iba a durar por siempre.

Hinamori atusó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzó a peinarse el pelo. Entonces, unas fuertes náuseas le golpearon. Momo se concentró en no vomitar, pero su mareo aumentaba con cada segundo y al final, vomitó. Momo no estaba en absoluto sorprendida. Sabía lo que le pasaba. Solo que no quería que le hubiera sucedido en aquel momento.

Una vez se visitó, fue al salón, donde Hitsugaya estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Vas a perdonarme por lo que hecho? - preguntó de repente, dando un repullo al chico.

-Sí – respondió este inmediantamente después de recuperarse del susto - simplemente no tengo fuerzas para pelear más. Me he enamorado de ti, he intentado encontrarte y ayudarte, y luego cometí un error enorme. Como te dije antes, haré lo que me pidas. Así que no tengo nada que perdonarte. Has venido a preguntarme justo cuando sabías que el juego estaba acabado.

-Yo no te pedí que me encontraras, Hitsugaya – replicó ella – Pero todo este tiempo has sido el que me ha arreglado cuando me estaba rompiendo. Me empujabas hasta mi límite, pero nunca me dejaste caer. Y me prometiste un para siempre. Pero dime ahora, ¿cómo puede esto durar para siempre?

-Solo...intentémoslo de nuevo, por favor. Yo olvidaré tu masacre de esta noche y tú olvidarás mi error. Porque estoy intentando pelear, pero parece que cada cosa que algo me sale mal.

-Está bien, Hitsugaya. Todo porque siempre me has estado dando más de lo que yo podía pedir, y yo todo el tiempo me daba la vuelta y caminaba por lugares que me dejaban vacía y me sumían en una oscuridad que me consumía y en un dolor que me desgarraba por dentro. Y aún así, tú siempre me esperaste. Tú me traías de vuelta a casa.

-Lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo. Porque lo que siembre buscaba era a ti. Y si todo lo que he hecho ha sido un paso para estar contigo, entonces no me arrepiento de nada. Aunque ahora esté muy lejos de lo que llamo casa.

-Entonces volvamos a casa juntos – afirmó Hinamori.

Hitsugaya esbozó una leve sonrisa, casi parecía que se iba a echar a llorar.

-Pero antes – comenzó la chica – Quiero que me cuentes cómo fue.

-¿Cómo fue el qué? - inquirió el chico, pero ya sabía la pregunta.

-Como fue el sexo con esa chica – respondió la morena.

-No te lo voy a decir, Hinamori – negó Hitsugaya con la cabeza – eso es hacerte daño a ti misma.

-Aún así, quiero saberlo.

_Hitsugaya depositó la copa de vodka sobre la barra del bar. Estaba cansado y agobiado debido al trabajo. Sintió, de repente, que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y se giró para ver. Era Riruka Dokugamine. Parecía que la chica no había tenido suficiente la última vez, cuando Hinamori casi la mató. Ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a beber, al igual que él. Poco a poco, la pelirrosa comenzó a relatarle cosas de su vida y de su pasado y Hitsugaya hacía parecer que le interesaba. _

_Cuando la noche estaba entrando, él declaró que era hora de irse. Riruka no puso ninguna objección y le pidió a Hitsugaya que le acompañara hasta su casa, a lo que él cedió._

_-Hey, te ves cansado – dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos._

_-Sí, bueno, el trabajo me extresa y tal – respondió él._

_-Oh, yo sé que es lo que necesitas – Riruka comenzó a acercarse a él y posó sus labios sobre los del chico._

_-¿Qué haces, Riruka? Estoy casado... - pero no pudo continuar porque ella calló su respuesta con un fogoso beso. Llegaron entonces a la puerta de la casa de la chica y esta le hizo subir hasta su cuarto..._

Hitsugaya paró a mitad del relato, cuando el llanto de la chica se hizo insoportable para continuar. El chico se incorporó y abrazó a Momo por detrás, causando que esta se retorciera e intentara zafarse, pero los brazos del chico eran más fuertes y la mantuvieron agarrada hasta que se tranquilizó.

Momo pasó una mano por debajo de sus ojos para secar las lágrimas y, luego, empujó a Hitsugaya, quien estaba desprevenido. Los labios de la chica se posaron sobre los de él con una fiereza sobrecogedora y el chico comenzó a asustarse.

-¿Ella te besaba así? - preguntó ella mientras bajaba por el cuello del chico y luego volvía hasta sus labios - ¿Te acariciaba así? - volvió a preguntar mientras pasaba sus manos por el abdomen de Hitsugaya.

-Para, Hinamori, tú no quieres hacer esto – replicó este.

-Todos hacemos cosas que no queremos, ¿no? Eso fue lo que dijiste antes.

-Por favor – volvió a suplicar el chico.

Momo reaccionó entonces, y se incorporó sobre el sofá, mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro.

-Hey, vamos, no llores más, me estás matando.

-No, es que estoy...feliz...siento que ahora estaremos enamorados para siempre y que los tres podremos ser felices...

-¿Los tres? - preguntó Hitsugaya, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, es verdad, no te lo he dicho – sonrió Hinamori – Estoy embarazada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aviso de que no tengo nada contra Riruka! Simplemente fue la única chica que se me ocurrió para llevarse la palma de todo, así que si alguna de aquí adora a esta chica, perdonadme (? Y bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Dejad vuestra opinión en forma de hermosos reviews, please. Nos leemos - Cris :D**

**Montse Lockheart: verdad que si? que luego no se queje si Hinamori se vuelve un poco loca jaja. IchiRuki forever *-* que amor de pareja, en serio. Bueno, espero que este episodio te haya gustado :)**


End file.
